Noches de Luna escarlata
by cisachan
Summary: diez años despues de una noche triste, yuuki es la directora de la prestgiosa academia cross, zero el presidente de la asociación y kaname despierta despues de un largo sueño para volver al lado de su amada... pero podrán estas tres personas coexistir?
1. Chapter 1 diez años despues

Vampire knight fan_- Noches de luna escarlata_

Pueden pasar tres mil años...pueden besarte otros labios...pero nunca te olvidaré..nunca te olvidaré..

pueden borrar mi memoria...pueden contarte otra historia...pero nunca te olvidaré..sabes que nunca te olvidaré...

-tres mil años, enrique iglesias.

Capitulo 1: Diez años despues...

Un nuevo año escolar comienza en la Academia Cross.

Cientos de jóvenes vestidos elegantemente con uniformes oscuros y botones por todos lados aguardan expectantes las palabras de la joven directora Yuuki Cross. Hija adoptiva y sucesora del fundador del prestigioso instituto privado, Kaien Cross, quien lleva diez años fallecido.

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el gran salón de actos, bueno casi todos. faltaba la otra mitad del cuerpo de estudiantes, aquellos que llevan uniforme blanco, aquellos alumnos especialmente llamativos.

Empieza muy pronto un murmullo excitado ante la llegada de los alumnos de la clase excitación que desordena la concurrencia de la clase diurna se debe a la belleza exuberante, casi inhumana de estas personas. eso, sumado al hecho de que esta es una de las raras ocasiones en las que ambos turnos permanecen cerca unos de los otros.

y en cada una de esas ocasiones, es necesaria la presencia de los prefectos que cuidan que nadie salga lastimado.

-bueno, bueno chicas...por favor, permanezcan en sus lugares, la directora está por hablar en cualquier momento.- dijo sin mucha convicción ,pero con mucho carisma, Akito Sukimoto, joven prefecto de cabello negro y ojos azules como la noche.- además, niñas, para que quieren ver a estos sujetos? me tienen a mi para admirarme todo lo que quieran.-dijo posando y guiñando un ojo.

-kyaaa! Akito-sama!- estalló un coro desaforado de chicas ante la galantería del prefecto.

-AKITO! DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y CONTROLA TU LÍNEA!- rugió enfadada Susume Wakaba, una pequeña prefecta de cabello castaño claro y ojos café, muy determinada.- OIGAN UDS, VUELVAN A SUS LUGARES, EL ACTO ESTA POR EMPEZAR, SI NO SE COMPORTAN, SE TENDRÁN QUE IR A SUS DORMITORIOS!- aenazó con una mirada llena de determinación a la concurrencia femenina.

-BUUUUUH. susume-chan esta de mal humor hoy tambien.-dijo akito sin darle mucha importancia

-mejor nos quedamos quietas.

-quien sabe lo que nos puede hacer...es un poco violenta.

-QUE DIJERON?- explotó ofendida susume agitando su puño.

-susume-chan, no te enfades, recuerda que no debes dejarte llevar por sus comentarios, y menos mientras haces tu trabajo- comentó con pasividad otro prefecto, en este caso se trataba de Juuto Kenzaki, un chico moreno, delgado ,con lentes y una expresión siempre gentil en sus ojos negros.- ademas, has conseguido que las chicas vuelvan a sus lugares, bien hecho!- dijo y sonrió timidamente. susume lo mira y suspira dejando desaparecer su enojo.-

-ohayou juuto- hoy has llegado un poco mas tarde de lo habitual...y tienes el nervio de llegar y decir "bien hecho" como si este no fuera tu trabajo tambien!- le pellizca una mejilla con bastante fuerza.-... esta todo bien?- preguntó preocupada, mirando fijamente a su amigo, quien se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada, acariciandose la mejilla adolorida.

-e...estoy bien..es que..

-lamentamos la tardanza, susume-san. estuvimos en el despacho de la directora- esta vez quien habló fue Ayame Kenzaki, hermana mayor de Juuto, y prefecta tambien, a su llegada varios chicos de la clase diurna se sonrojaron, ya que Ayame era Alta, de larga y brillante cabellera rubia, y de unos ojos verdes espectaculares.

si, juuto era adoptado.

-espero que no haya sido mucho trabajo para ti sola. - dijo al próposito en voz alta para que cierto prefecto escuchase.

-oye! princesa rubia, yo tambien llegue temprano, ok?-

-tu solo estas jugando con la clase diurna, sukimoto.

-oyeme...

-eto...chicos?- interrumpio timidamente juuto.

-QUE!?

-la directora esta por entrar.- dijo un poco temblando el pobre prefecto de anteojos.

en efecto, los alumnos de la clase nocturna percibieron antes la inminente llegada de la directora al salón. todos ellos hicieron un sublime silencio y se formaron en fila. Algunos hasta hicieron el ademán de llevarse una mano al pecho en señal de respeto.

Unos instantes después los alumnos de la clase diurna se percataron de la la joven mujer castaña que acababa de ingresar al salón y se dirigia con paso firme al escenario.

Ciertamente, había algo en la directora que la hacía majestuosa. imposible de ignorar. No era solo su delicada belleza, similar a la de los estudiantes nocturnos. Era un aura especial, sobrecogedora, dominante. Todo esto concentrado en su mirada, siempre gentil, y a la vez...poderosa.

Nadie podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente pequeño y protegido cuando los ojos de Yuuki cross se fijaban en uno.

Ella solo tenia 25 años, pero se había hecho cargo de la dirección del instituto de su padre, ya que este había fallecido hace diez años. Durante un tiempo, la academia cerró sus puertas, pero por iniciativa de algunos estudiantes y con el patrocinio de importantes familias como los Aidou consiguieron refundar la institución tan prestigiosa, con la dirección de la persona que mas conocía los principios del antiguo director. Su hija.

Yuuki Kuran, había decidido abandonar su linaje y adoptar definitivamente el apellido de la persona que le había enseñado las cosas en las que creía ahora. Aunque eso hubiera significado abandonar mas que un apellido…

Por fin la directora se acercó al micrófono, y después de recorrer con la vista a todos los estudiantes, sonrió satisfecha y dijo:

-sean todos muy bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar en la Academia Cross- espero que todos y todas puedan aprender a llevarse bien y hacer de esto una experiencia provechosa, el hecho de asistir a esta academia y compartir momentos juntos formará parte para siempre de nuestro crecimiento como personas.

#

Después de la ceremonia de ingreso, Yuuki se dirige a su oficina en donde la espera la vicedirecTora y mejor amiga , yori.

-ese fue un discurso adorable, yuuki. –dijo con la misma dulzura de siempre.

-gracias yori, pero fue bastante simple , no estoy aun acostumbrada a hacer discursos frente a tanta gente. todavia creo que me tiemblan un poco las piernas.- yuuki se sienta en el escritorio y apoya la cabeza pesadamente en la mesa.

-no puedo creer que soy capaz de dar la bienvenida a nuevos estudiantes. La academia sigue siendo tan pacifica después de estos años. Es un milagro.- dijo yuuki con un dejo de melancolía en su voZ, recordando los tristes sucesos de hace diez años que casi terminan con los sueños de pacifismo entre las dos razas.

-no es un milagro yuuki, todo es gracias a ti. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

_Mi padre_- pensaba yuuki-_ el director murió ...pero no dejaré que sus ideales mueran . SIEMPRE voy a defender este lugar único en el mundo. Es mi deber...contribuir a la paz entre nosotros y los humanos. _

-JE..yori no me des tanto crédito, tu sabes que sino fuera por aidou-sempai y los demás miembros de la clase nocturna,no lo hubiera logrado sola.

-hablando de ellos yuuki, Aidou-sempai dijo que lo llamaras apenas tuvieras tiempo. Hay algo importante que quiere hablar contigo.

-Siempre dice eso! pero solo me regaña por haber deshonrado mi linaje sangrepura para dedicarme a algo tan trivial como esto. Que molesto- dijo yuuki mientras hacia una mueca.

-A pesar de eso siempre lo llamas- dijo yori riendo mientras dejaba la habitación.

_Es __así_, pensó yuuki, _nunca podría dejar de agradecer a aidou-sempai toda la ayuda que le brindó, tampoco podría retribuirlo por la muerte de su padre, y aunque el la fastidiara con lo de su linaje, era uno de los pocos que la trataba como a una igual sin tenerle miedo o especular con ella. Ella se lo agradecería siempre._

_si, aido-sempai...era irreemplazable.  
_

_aún asi ,era un poco molesto. resoplando ofuscada, yuuki tomó el telefono y lo llamó, esperando como siempre el regaño diario._

-Aido- sempai, buenos días! que es lo que necesitas?

-Ah! Estuve esperando bastante que me llamaras, sabes lo que ocupado que estoy!- dijo no muy entusiasmado el noble vampiro.

-Si si….lo se, disculpa.-_entonces no hubieras pedido que te llame_…. Pensó irritada yuuki.

-hey, yuuki-chan...algo importante ha sucedido con…kaname-sama.- dijo sin dar mas vueltas. Yuuki se levantó de golpe como si le hubieran arrojado agua fría.

_Kaname..._

_no puede ser..._

_no tan pronto..._

_será que...?_

del otro lado del télefono la voz de Aido-sempai continuó sin dudar.

-yuuki- chan Kaname –sama ha despertado.

* * *

_Ha despertado…después de diez años…. Ha despertado…_

_Kaname…_

_Kaname…_

_Kaname…_

_**Mi kaname.**_

_****pero...como?_

_yo debería haberlo sentido._

_por que ahora?_

_es muy pronto._

-Oi! No te pierdas en tu propio mundo ,yuuki cross!- grito ofuscado, aidou desde el otro lado del teléfono.- mira, kaname sama realmente no despertó del todo.

-...uh? AIDO-SEMPAI... si esto es una broma...- dijo amenazante la purasangre.

-n..no.. no es...como piensas que voy a bromear con esto? deja que me explique bien.

-entonces... explícate.

aido suspiró y pensó por unos instantes en lo que iba a decir.

-el...despertó. pero aún no sale de su cofre. él...

-tiene sed. necesita sangre. Aido-sempai yo..tengo que ir con él.- dijo yuuki en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-...se que quieres ir...-Aido hizo un silencio, comprendiendo que esta vez no podía regañar a la princesa sangrepura.- pero...ya sabes...las cosas son un poco mas difíciles.

-tengo que ir con él. no puedo dejarlo despierto dentro de un ataud. sediento. necesito estar con él. necesito verlo.

-yuuki-chan... No necesito decirte mucho mas. Ese sujeto irá a verte pronto para escoltarte a donde tu quieres ir. si…si necesitas algo solo llama entendiste!- de manera precipitada, Aido cortó la comunicación.

Yuuki se quedó congelada con el teléfono en la mano. poco a poco comprendió la situación

_es verdad, el cofre de Kaname está siendo custodiado por la Asociación de Cazadores._

_y..._

_"Ese sujeto". Aido-sempai solo llamaba así a una persona. El presidente de la sociedad de cazadores. Kyriu Zero._

_Zero..._

_por que tenias que ser tu...?_

El peso de diez años parecía caer de pronto en todo su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2 campo minado

Capitulo 2. Campo minado.

Hey, no me parece que debamos estar aquí, además me cansa andar a esta hora despierto -dijo uno de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna a su compañero mientras secretamente paseaban por el patio del instituto sabiendo que desafiaban a una de las reglas mas estrictas de disciplina.

-está bien, no es como si estuviéramos por morder a alguien, ya desayunamos- lo tranquilizo su cómplice, haciendo un chiste que también sería considerado tabú.- mira allá, hay unas niñas humanas a las que podemos preguntar por el lugar que estamos buscando.-

ambos se dirigen a donde había un grupo de alumnas de la clase diurna que apenas los vieron se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza.

-buenos días señoritas- dijo uno de ellos haciendo gala de su encanto sobrenatural- nos gustaría hacerles una pregunta…

-si..en que podríamos…..ah!- de pronto el semblante de las jovencitas paso de un rubor rosa a un pálido azul.

Cuando los dos jóvenes vampiros se dan vuelta a ver que fue lo que las asustó, se palidecen ellos también al ver al hombre de ojos violetas y cabello gris que los observaba con un aura asesina. Lo reconocieron de inmediato.

-es…¡es el presidente de la asociación!-exclamó uno de los vampiros sin saber bien que hacer. Era de mas conocido la poca tolerancia que aquel hombre tenía hacia los de su especie, a pesar de ser el mismo un vampiro. Esto también lo sabían todos.

-Hey! Zero! Deja de intimidar a los estudiantes! – dice de repente la directora cross apareciendo entre los arbustos ataviada con un delantal rosa bordado con fresas y guantes de jardinería, además de llevar el cabello recogido en una gran cola de caballo.- Y uds dos, porque están a esta hora en el campus? por favor vuelvan a sus dormitorios.- si bien fue una orden precisa, la dijo con una amable sonrisa en el rostro que causó que los jóvenes vampiros se ruborizaran un poco. Ambos estudiantes se disculparon y se dispusiero a marcharse.

Ves? Te dije que a esta hora podíamos ver a la directora trabajando en la huerta con un delantal… es bonita , no?

Shh que todavía puede oírte…- dijeron mientras se alejaban a prisa

-en serio… esos chicos…-dijo la aludida soltando una risita de complicidad, cuando de pronto se percato de la mirada de desaprobación del visitante.

-Ah… bueno señoritas, espero que sigan con sus clases.

-si directora cross. Las niñas recuperaron el color sonrosado y se fueron observando

Ahora solo quedaban yuuki y zero solos en el jardín. Casi podía sentirse como el aire cambiaba de densidad…

-ese delantal…- dijo zero observando detenidamente el atuendo colorido de yuuki.

-Ah! Te diste cuenta, era del director, en realidad tenia un montón guardados pero este es el más lindo, no crees?- dijo mientras daba una vueltita para terminar posando con las manos en la cintura y una gran sonrisa. Pero la expresión de zero…fue como un viento helado.

-Ok, ok… ya en serio. Vamos a mi oficina. No tienes que mirarme asi, ya se exactamente lo que vas a decir- dijo yuuki rindiéndose en su intención de eliminar la tensión del ambiente.

-Tu…no es solo el delantal, tienes la misma mentalidad irresponsable que aquel hombre respecto a esta academia y sus estudiantes.

yuuki se soltó la cola de caballo dejando caer su largo cabello castaño, cubriendo su cuello. Ni siquiera pensó en responder a ese comentario. Era una discusión que llevaba años y sabia que jamás se pondrían de acuerdo. No era momento para abrir ese tipo de heridas.

Ves? Sabia que ibas a decir exactamente.- dijo yuuki mientras lo miraba sonriendo dulcemente. Con zero solo podía hacer eso después de todo.

En diez años,yuuki había visto a zero diez veces. Al finalizar cada año ella debía presentarse en la asociación a dar la lista de los nuevos estudiantes de la clase nocturna y solicitar su aprobación. Esa fue una de las condiciones. Entre tantas otras. En esas reuniones yuuki le hablaba a zero desde el lugar más lejano en el que jamás habían estado.

Eso le parecía bien . Yuuki pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca hubiese podido continuar cuerda si zero permanecía cerca de ella. No mientras el espacio entre los dos fuese un campo minado en el que cualquier acción o comentario activara un recuerdo doloroso para ambos. No mientras ella pensara en volver a ver kaname despierto. No mientras zero la mirara de esa manera. Ya no aguantaba ser vista como culpable de ser lo que era.

#

Llegaron a la oficina y zero se sintió extraño al ver que era exactamente igual a como el la recordaba, solo que aquel hombre desaliñado que tanto lo irritaba pero a quien respetaba mucho ya no estaba tras del escritorio sino que ahora estaba su hija, la persona que lo miraba de nuevo con esos grandes ojos color caramelo.

Como odiaba verla. Pero como deseaba verla todos los días. Todos los malditos días.

Si bien su descenso al nivel e se mantenía en perfecto control gracias a las nuevas pastillas de sangre de la corporacion aidou, el sabía bien que solo una gota de sangre de aquella mujer lo satisfacería verdaderamente. La odiaba por eso.

Por ella había decidido ser presidente de la asociación. Por ella habían tambaleado todos sus prejuicios contra los vampiros. Esa pequeña mujer que nunca fue ni seria pequeña en su vida.

Te ves saludable zero, me alegro.- dijo yuuki mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus brazos acodados en el escritorio.- las pastillas son verdaderamente mucho mejores y cada vez mas completas. He hablado con aidou san al respecto y…

Si hablaste con el entonces ya lo sabes, no es asi?- dijo el interrumpiendo bruscamente. Zero siempre permanecia en estado de alerta delante de yuuki, ni siquiera se sentaba. Es como si necesitase estar seguro del control de si mismo.

Lo se. Claro que me lo dijo aidou –san. – dijo yuuki desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, no sabia bien como reaccionar ante esa noticia. Y menos delante del mismo zero. Lo único que hizo desde que lo supo fue divagar entre todas sus ocupaciones para no volverse loca. Porque no importase que Ella muriese por ir al lado de kaname, tenia que esperar callada la visita de un representante de los cazadores para que la escoltase hasta la asociaci{on

"Yuuki Cross no podrá abandonar la Academia sin la compañía de una escolta." Otra de las condiciones del nuevo arreglo.

-debo decir que eras la última persona en el mundo que esperaba esta vez. –dijo mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa. Se preguntaba si el propio zero había decidido acompañarla a ver a kaname. siempre había sido un poco masoquista, ahora que lo pensaba. – entonces, nos vamos?

#


	3. Chapter 3 explosión

Capitulo 3 . explosión

Antes de subir al automóvil que los llevaría a la Asociación, yuuki dejó algunas instrucciones a yori sobre asuntos de la Academia.

Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe yuuki.- dijo yori preocupada , viendo con recelo que el acompañante de su amiga no sería otro que el mismo zero.

Ah! No tienes que preocuparte, zero puede parecer de malhumor, pero el es así siempre. Lo único que me preocupa es aburrirme demasiado.-, Soltó yuuki con una sonriente cara.

Yuuki… Me parece que él puede escucharte.

Pues lo dije para que lo escuche- siempre lo hacía.- Bueno yori, estaré de regreso pronto. – abrazó a su amiga y compañera de trabajo. Y se dispuso a irse. No es como si estuviera segura de que estaría bien viajando junto a Zero, pasando tanto tiempo juntos, después de tantas cosas que pasaron, pero no tenía otra opción. Kaname la estaba esperando.

Y zero la llevaba a ver a kaname. Mejor ni se ponía a pensar en lo absurdo de la situación, que hasta risa le causaba.

#

Todavía no hay ningún cazador en este lugar. Y dejas a tu amiga en un sitio plagado de vampiros.- dijo zero apenas el auto se puso en marcha.

Hey, hey… ya vas a empezar con el discurso. - yuuki hizo una mueca de fastidio y un exagerado suspiro.- bien sabes que no permito que ningún cazador aceche a mis estudiantes, demasiado control ya les concedo. - ella sabía bien lo que decía. El poder que los cazadores esgrimen ante los vampiros se lo deben a una purasangre. Si no fuera por yuuki, las armas antivampiros no funcionarían.

Es asi?- dijo zero mirando por primera vez a yuuki a los ojos con una mirada amenazante.

Yuuki se percató de que una vez más estaban entrando en el campo minado.

-Además zero, no hay de que preocuparse, todos mis vampiros son adorables estrellas del cine y la música. No dañarían a nadie. Veras , este año ingreso un popular cantante , es muy talentoso. Se llama mika jelly, lo conoces? El otro dia hicimos un recital de bienvenida y…- yuuki comenzó un largo monologo entusiasta sobre las bondades de la Academia. Claramente, imitando el entusiasmo de su propio padre, algo que tanto molestaba al cazador. Pero en el fondo, yuuki sabía que esta era una forma de hacerle ver a zero las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Zero por otra parte, pensó que no había sido una buena idea compartir el auto con esa mujer.

La mayor parte del tiempo enviaba un aura asesina que era contrarrestada, sino ignorada ,por la energía desbocada de yuuki.

La otra parte del tiempo el no podía evitar mirarla. Ella sonreía. Ella brillaba.

"yuuki cross se ha convertido en una mujer encantadora" " ella es majestuosa e inalcanzable y al mismo tiempo , calida". Es lo que había oído a todo el maldito mundo decir.

Y era tan insoportablemente cierto.

_Como puedes seguir sonriendo asi?- le había preguntado el una vez, durante un baile en la academia. ella le sonrio y le acomodó el cuello de su uniforme poniendo en su solapa, una flor._

_Tal vez porque quiero que tu también sonrias, zero._

Eso le había dicho ella una vez. Y después fue a bailar con el maldito de kuran. Y luego intentó sacrificarse para detener a shizuka.

Esa mujer, siempre fue así. Encantadora, inalcanzable, y cálida. Más que nadie en el mundo.

Ella sonreía, y se mantenía fuerte. Por ella y por los demás.

Zero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, absorto en sus recuerdos.

Hasta que el contacto de la mano de yuuki sobre su hombro lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Zero? Estabas durmiendo?- Hemos llegado.- dijo ella mientras lo miraba inclinando la cabeza.

Que es esto? –pensó zero mirando los ojos brillantes color caramelo, sintiendo el aliento suave de yuuki tan cerca, su mano cálida en su hombro. Y su propia sangre pulsando en todo su cuerpo. Clamando por algo que el conocía muy bien.

-Ya veo… - balbuceó zero apoyando su mano sobre la de yuuki.- yo mismo te he traído a él…que chiste.

-Eh?- dijo yuuki sin poder escuchar bien, hasta que sintió como zero la tiraba del brazo bruscamente para dejarla acostada en el asiento del auto , presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Ze…zero?- no sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante la inesperada situación. Solo se quedo inmóvil.

-yuuki…

yuuki… yuuki

… yuuki- repitió su nombre en voz alta mientras acariciaba su cabello. Todos estos años y jamás la había vuelto a llamar por su nombre, a pesar de que la había pensado tantas veces.

El no era fuerte. El estaba preso de su propio dolor. De su odio. De hecho era tan débil ahora mismo. Estaba a merced de su deseo más incontrolable.

-Sangre. Quiero tu sangre yuuki…- corrió con la nariz un mecho de cabello del blanco cuello de yuuki y lamió la piel traslucida. Yuuki se estremeció bajo su cuerpo.

Debía pararlo. Ahora.

Detente zero, ya no más… ella se supone que debía decirle eso. Pero… pero…no pudo. Sintió como los fríos colmillos penetraban su vida una vez más. Y escuchó el fluir de su propia sangre alimentando a zero.

Él no podía detenerse. En ninguna parte de si encontraba razón alguna para hacerlo. No podía parar cuando sentía como los sentimientos de yuuki se desbordaban para él.

Su sangre era aun mas deliciosa que la última vez. Era mas fuerte, mas compleja.

-Perdón… zero.. perdón.. – yuuki comenzó a llorar abrazándolo.- yo debería detenerte… solo te causo más dolor… yo… quiero ir a ver a kaname ahora… zero… zero detente.

Zero se detuvo en seco. Como si el nombre de aquella persona lo hubiera despertado de un trance. Se separó de yuuki y se limpió con el puño el hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios. Entonces la vió. Con el cabello un poco despeinado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una mano en su cuello cubriéndose la marca de la mordida que comenzaba ya a sanar…

Yuuki por su parte , estaba segura, de hecho esperaba que zero no dijera una palabra y que solo volviera a actuar como lo hacía siempre. Culpándola, culpándose. Eso sería muy fácil de llevar. Ella podía pasar por alto este evento.

Pero jamás espero que el hombre que la miraba con brillantes ojos carmesí la tomara del rostro y dijera..

-yuuki.. yo no puedo….pedirte que no lo veas…- dijo mientras apretaba los dientes como si luchara contra algo- pero…por favor …no bebas su sangre, yo puedo darte la mía.

Acto seguido, zero abrió la puerta del auto y yuuki salió. Caminó unos pasos y oyó como el vehículo se alejaba.

Zero, justo ahora, le había confesado su amor.


	4. Chapter 4 cristales rotos

Capitulo 4 Cristales rotos

Por favor…kaname …no te enojes con zero.- pensaba yuuki mientras sentía en el aire los latidos del corazón del sangrepura. Para cualquier otro serian imperceptibles, pero ella podía escucharlos. Como un susurro. Estos diez años escuchó el débil sonido de su corazón, y eso la mantenía tranquila, le daba la seguridad para continuar. Ahora ese susurro parecía un lamento. Un corazón triste.

Yuuki entró corriendo. Alli dentro había cazadores y también estaban , por supuesto, el séquito de kaname. Ruka , cain y seiren. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a detener a yuuki en su carrera hacia el último cuarto en el último piso.

Ella abre una puerta y lo ve. De pie junto a una gran ventana, de espaldas. La luz del sol teñía su castaña cabellera, un poco más y se recortaba con su esbelta figura. El se da vuelta y allí, estaban, esos ojos color caoba que se clavaron en la mirada de yuuki.

Dio un paso para entrar y al instante estallaron los vidrios de las ventanas volando por todas partes. Cortando el rostro y los brazos de yuuki.

-Ka…kaname…-dijo ella y dio otro paso temeroso. Entonces vio que aquel hombre que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando se veía… dolorosamente solitario y herido. Yuuki no soporto más y corrió sobre los cristales rotos. Lo abrazó y cayeron ambos al suelo.

-Kaname…kaname…kaname… si… es verdad, estas de nuevo conmigo kaname…-

yuuki hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él. Kaname puso sus manos alrededor de ella, primero la estrujó tan fuerte que parecía que la iba a romper.

Yuuki soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor

- kaname… estoy tan contenta de volver a verte… mi precioso y hermoso kaname…

Poco a poco los brazos se aflojaron y Kaname comenzó a acariciar el cabello de yuuki suavemente. Inspiró profundamente absorbiendo el aroma de la mujer que le daba la bienvenida al mundo .

-Yuu…ki…yuuki,- por fin kaname le hablaba. Diez años habían pasado desde que ella había oído su voz. Yuuki se aferro aún mas fuerte.

- entonces… si eres tu. Mi dulce y cálida yuuki…déjame verte, quiero ver tu rostro.

Yuuki se levantó con sus brazos al lado del cuerpo de kaname y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

-Kaname… te ves bastante mal. – dijo soltando una risita y acarició despacio con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de sus ojos… la forma perfecta de su nariz… la sequedad de sus labios..

Pronto los ojos de kaname se tornaron de un color rojo intenso. Yuuki se apartó y ofreció su cuello. Que mas podía hacer?

Pero kaname no la mordió.

Primero besó las heridas de sus brazos causadas por el estallido de los cristales. Después besó los cortes en su rostro sonrojado. Y estas y aquellas heridas sanaron rápidamente.

-lo lamento… creo que actué exageradamente hace un momento. Yuuki… recién despierto y ya estoy lastimándote. Podrías perdonarme?

-tal vez.- dijo yuuki sonriendo y dejando que kaname la mordiera. Por alguna razón, el eligió beber de su muñeca…

#

No supo cuanto el bebió de su sangre, pero fue lo suficiente como para que ella se quedara dormida y despertara unas horas después en la cama de kaname. Lo vio enfrente abotonándose su tapado negro. La vio y le sonrió.

"el está aquí realmente" pensó yuuki, sintiendo alivio de que fuese cierto

Perdón, me parece que hemos bebido demasiado de ti yuuki. .sobre la mesa tienes unas tabletas…

Uh…eso… supongo. – cierto. Kaname sabía que zero la mordió. Sabría el también el pedido de zero? De todas formas, era demasiado tarde para sentirse culpable, de hecho no sentía culpa por haberlo hecho. Simplemente pasó. Y solo ella era responsable de sus propios actos

Supongo que ahora debo ir a entrevistarme con los cazadores. Y tú tienes que volver a la Academia.

Entonces, ya estas al tanto de las nuevas condiciones.- yuuki se puso de pie y arreglo su ropa.

-seiren y los demás me han comentado. Es un buen trato para todos.

Eso se supone que debe ser.- respondió Yuuki, percibiendo un ligero tono de inconformidad.

Por supuesto. Me pregunto si tendré que ver al presidente de la asociación en persona. Eso va a ser bastante incómodo. A ti se te ha puesto fácil lidiar con él durante este tiempo? Yuuki?- el tono de sarcasmo y reproche era evidente. Casi, casi parecían celos.

Mas o menos – respondió simplemente yuuki. Dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ella también tenia que entrevistarse con los cazadores y reafirmar algunas condiciones.

-Kaname.. si te encuentras con zero…

-no lo voy a matar. Lo sabes. Por la misma razón que él no ha terminado conmigo, a pesar de estar a su merced estos diez años.

-y qué razón es esa…?- pregunto yuuki, temiendo la respuesta. Kaname se acercó y la arrinconó contra la puerta colocándose frente con frente.

-por ti, por supuesto. Los dos odiaríamos perderte. A pesar de todo, somos bastante parecidos. Por eso.. yuuki…no te pido que bebas de mi ahora, pero no tomes de su sangre tampoco. Por favor?-

Yuuki suspiró exasperada. Kaname si escuchó todo lo que zero le dijo.

#

-Kuran kaname se te reconoce como el líder representante de los vampiros. Pero tu actividad estará estrictamente vigilada por los miembros de esta asociación, en orden de evitar que los sucesos de hace diez años no vuelvan a repetirse.- no era zero quien pronunciaba estas palabras. El no estaba, tampoco kaito. Quien interpeló a kaname fue Yagari.

-estoy de acuerdo. Agradezco la amabilidad con la que la Asociación se ocupó de mi mientras descansaba. Aunque no sería la primera vez que la Asociación de cazadores le da refugio a los de mi clase.

Claro. El tenía que mencionar aquello. Kaname no pudo evitar recordar que la propia asociación había protegido a sara shirabuki en el pasado. El clima en aquella sala se volvió amenazante.

-Es verdad. No hemos olvidado aquello kuran. Tampoco podemos olvidar que fue kaien cross quien salvó tu vida, muriendo él para salvar a un mounstruo inmortal como tu. Todo aquello, tiene cierto grado de gracia , no?-

si de sarcasmo se trataba, el hombre con el parche en el ojo no se quedaba atrás.

La entrevista se estaba acercando peligrosamente a un abismo, hasta que intercedió yuuki que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, escuchando. Pero no iba a permitir que una estúpida competencia de sarcasmos arruinara su trabajo de diez años.

-suficiente. No es para eso por lo que estamos reunidos. Debo ir a atender mis obligaciones. Solo quería dejar en claro que tal y como habíamos acordado, kaname kuran ni otro sangrepura a parte de mi ,no tendrán permitido acercarse a la Academia Cross. A cambio, ningún cazador acechará a mis estudiantes. Es todo lo que me concierne.

Yagari la observó fijamente y luego exhaló humo de su cigarrillo. Aquella niña que él ya conocía se había convertido en ese tipo de mujer.

– bah… aquel viejo estaría impresionado de verte así, señorita directora. Está bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse. Lamento que el presidente no esté para despedirlos.

Saliendo de la instalaciones. Kaname besó la frente de yuuki y le dijo- espero verte en casa pronto.

-mi casa es la Academia, kaname.

- no puedo creer…que haya un lugar en este mundo en el que no pueda alcanzarte. Es.. Inconcebible, de cierta manera. Pero lo entiendo, soy una amenaza para el mundo que has creado, no es así.?

Yuuki lo besó en los labios y le acarició la mejilla.

-no te dejaré ser una amenaza. Definitivamente te detendré antes.


	5. Chapter 5 flores blancas para

Capitulo 5 Flores blancas para recuerdos tristes

"No bebas de su sangre."

Esos dos hombres otra vez haciendo peticiones extrañas. Una vez ambos le habián pedido que fuera ella quien los matara. Y ambos, zero y Kaname, habían prometido matarla.

¡¿ es que acaso se ponen de acuerdo para mortificarme.? ¡ Maldita sea!- la joven directora Cross podaba unas rosas blancas de su jardín personal. Sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos alterados la llevaron a arrancar de raíz toda una pobre planta .

Hey, Cross Yuuki! estas juntando flores o asesinándolas?- solo una persona la llamaba por su nuevo-viejo-nombre completo. Hanabusa Aidou.

Ah… aidou-san… bienvenido- respondió Yuuki con un aura deprimida mientras sostenía entre sus manos el rosal que arrancó sin querer.- creo…que me excedí un poco ja…ja.

Aidou la miró detenidamente con sus ojos aguamarina. Siempre tenía que recordarse que aquella mujer era una sangrepura. Alguien superior a el. Pero cuando la veía con esa expresión desahuciada, preocupada, por ejemplo, por un simple rosal, le costaba trabajo mantener la distancia prudencial. El sabia, además, que lo que preocupaba a la princesa sangre pura no eran precisamente las rosas. Suspiró , se arremangó la camisa de seda italiana y se arrodilló junto a Yuuki.

Era todo un contraste ver a ese apuesto y elegante vampiro de cabellera rubia que emanaba la misma aura fascinante de un estrella pero que conservaba una expresión algo infantil en su rostro, estar hundiendo las manos en tierra negra.

-Aidou-san… alguna vez has tocado la tierra con las manos?- preguntó una Yuuki sorprendida exageradamente.

-¡callate! Es de esta manera que debes hacerlo, baka!-

Estuvieron un rato trabajando en silencio en el jardín. Aidou-san fue porque estaba preocupado por Yuuki, aunque nunca, jamás,ni en broma, lo admitiría. Pero ella lo sabía, y se lo agradecía con toda su alma. En diez años, ellos dos forjaron algo parecido a una amistad. Aunque él trabajaba como presidente de la importante corporación aidou, siempre estuvo al tanto de los asuntos de la Academia Cross. Iba a verla por lo menos una vez a la semana y la llamaba todos los días.

El llegó a conocerla tan bien como para saber que aveces es mejor no hacer preguntas y simplemente acompañar en silencio. Además para él tampoco era una situación fácil. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos podía pasar por alto que Kaname asesinó al señor aidou.

-el está bien. –dijo por fin Yuuki.

-lo sé. como … como estás tu?

-yo debo estar bien. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía…

-que sucedió con aquel sujeto?

Yuuki hizo un silencio tan evidente que aidou perdió la paciencia.

-tu… no habrás hecho algo imprudente otra vez no?.- la cara de pánico de Yuuki hizo que aidou exhalara un largo bufido de reprobación- increíble… es por eso que no puedo dejarte sola.

#

Yuuki le cuenta a aidou-san su encuentro con zero y el reencuentro con Kaname. Evitando algunos detalles, claro, pero haciendo hincapié en el pedido de los dos hombres.

-deberías mandar a ese maldito cazador al demonio de una buena vez. Es un sujeto impertinente, no conoce su lugar. Además de ser una persona violenta y maleducada.-sentenció sobre zero. Siempre decía lo mismo.

-y entonces está Kaname. ..– Yuuki lo miró fijamente , viendo como la expresión de aidou-san cambiaba a serio. Ahora el hacia un silencio prolongado.

-Kaname-sama … es tu prometido. Es obvio lo que debes hacer. Aunque no deberías hacer nada que no quieras. La pregunta es que quieres hacer.

"un vampiro solo se satisface con la sangre de su persona amada". Lo sabes perfectamente. Asi que en este caso, tus instintos elegirán por ti.

-es así?...sin embargo, no se trata solo de instintos…-balbuceó Yuuki con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Debería decirle a aidou san que sus instintos le decían que debería beber hasta la última sangre de los dos. Ella quería beber de los dos!. Saciar una sed tan antigua y desesperada. su yo vampiro la incitaba a tomar la vida de aquellos dos hombres.

Pero eso no podía ser. Nunca mas podía dejar que sus instintos vampíricos la hicieran perder de vista sus principios.

Diez años atrás…ella intentó matar a zero , este último fue utilizado por sara para herir gravemente a Kaname. Ella decidió que si mataba a zero, tomaría luego la vida de Kaname y después la suya propia.

Sangre…sangre…sangre y muerte.

Era todo lo que sus instintos le pedían aquella fatídica noche.

Y entonces, intercedió su padre, kaien cross. Y sacrificó su vida para salvar a Kaname, a zero y a ella de si misma.

"mi amada hija… quiero que vivas, porque la vida es hermosa ." dijo antes de morir en brazos de Yuuki.

El corazón de Yuuki se desgarró. Su padre tuvo que morir para que ella lo entendiera.

Yuuki No era toda un vampiro, ni humana, ni sangrepura… ella era todo eso junto. Una existencia única en el mundo.

Por eso ella tenía el poder de crear una nueva alternativa. Ella misma, era la prueba viviente de que una nueva forma de ser era posible.

-hey! Deja de soñar despierta Yuuki cross!- el ojiazul la volvió en si.- que falta de educación olvidarte de que estoy aquí para perderte en tus pensamientos.

-perdón. Es que estamos en esa fecha ya. Lo lamento.

Aidou- san se acordó de pronto que efectivamente, las rosas blancas que cortaron del jardín, eran para llevárselas al director cross. El día siguiente sería un nuevo aniversario de su muerte.

#

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en las oficinas de la dirección a donde los esperaba yori junto a unas particulares visitas.

-no sabía que aidou-san trabajara de jardinero aquí. Que sorprendente. – dijo la bella mujer de cabello color caramelo y expresión neutra.

-rima, es descortés burlarte del trabajo de una persona.- agregó el hermoso joven vampiro de ojos color malva.

-ustedes..dos…. rima, shiki! Que se supone que hacen aquí? Y quien es jardinero?- respondió ofendido aidou-san sacudiéndose la tierra de encima.

-Ah! Rima –san y shiki-san, bienvenidos. Espero que no hayan esperado mucho tiempo.- Yuuki les dio la mano y los dos la saludaron con respeto y simpatía. Entonces Yuuki vió que traía cada uno un ramo de flores blancas.- veo que se acordaron de la fecha, como todos los años, muchas gracias. – recibió las flores y las colocó sobre una mesa.- no quieren acompañarnos este año?

-no. Preferimos dejarte a ti las flores. Es un momento privado, aunque aidou-san siempre este entrometiéndose.- otra vez rima.

-Rima. ..tu…deja de molestarme maldita sea! No se supone que estaban trabajando en Europa?

-es verdad. Vinimos en avión privado. Ya sabemos que quieres monopolizar a la directora cross, pero de todas formas queríamos venir a presentar nuestros respeto al antiguo director.-dijo monótonamente shiki..

Aidou se puso rojo de pies a cabezas por el comentario- quien… quien la quiere monopolizar!

-ya veo. Gracias por tomarse esa molestia. Se que están trabajando mucho como modelos por todo el mundo. Quieren quedarse a cenar?- ah Yuuki le divertía tanto la dupla que aquellos vampiros hacían para hacer enojar a aidou-san.

-está bien, y no es molestia, prima. Verdad rima?

-Aja. Nos gusta venir a este lugar,es…pacífico.- ambos sonrieron a Yuuki. Esto la hizo ruborizar mas que cualquier cumplido.

Con ellos dos, la relación se había vuelto muy familiar. No eran amigos, pero había un trato cálido y afectuoso. Yuuki estaba segura de que aquellos dos no podrían involucrarse mucho con alguien mas que no fuera el uno con el otro. Rima y shiki eran un par.

Aunque una vez, hubo alguien a quien los dos apreciaban mucho. Takuma. Pero con el, las cosas fueron mas difíciles…

#

En el transcurso de la tarde llegaron flores blancas de todas partes. De todo tipo.

Jazmines, azahares, orquídeas, margaritas, tulipanes…

" las flores blancas simbolizan el recuerdo de las personas queridas". Le había dicho su padre una vez.

Tanto los estudiantes de la clase diurna y la nocturna ofrecieron grandes ramos de flores.

" sabemos lo importante que el antiguo director fue para la Academia y para ud, directora, por favor, hágale llegar nuestros respetos" decía una de las tarjetas de los estudiantes humanos.

Es verdad. Lo que sabían la mayoría de Kaien Cross , era porque ella lo había mencionado muchas veces. Pocos lo conocieron en verdad. Pero Yuuki se aseguraría de extender sus principios pacíficos a todos los estudiantes.

Llegó al cementerio acompañada por yori y aidou-san y una carroza llena de flores blancas.

Y en la puerta del cementerio estaban yagari y kaito junto a otros cazadores. Iban saliendo del lugar, la vieron llegar y la saludaron con una discreta reverencia.

Entonces, Yuuki entró corriendo al cementerio para encontrar de pie frente a la tumba de su padre a zero…


	6. Chapter 6 5 5 oneshot

One shot.

Un muro que se derrumba.

Vaya..vaya. señor presidente, tuvo que ir y poner sus colmillos sobre la directora cross, que escandalosa situación he vivido.- exclamó con un tono burlón kaito , quien manejaba el auto en el que zero había mordido a Yuuki cross hace solo unos instantes, pero como estaba detrás de un vidrio oscuro, ella no se percató.

Cállate y sigue conduciendo.-el joven de gris cabellera se recostaba en el asiento tapando su rostro con una mano. Estaba agitado, el corazón le latía desbocado, los colmillos le ardían reclamándole…volver a sentir el cuelo de aquella mujer.

Llévame lo más lejos que puedas… si no, no sé si podré controlarme. Ese mounstruo…está de nuevo entre nosotros.

Aja, y está en estos momentos con Yuuki cross .

Kaito percibió el aura asesina de zero y prefirió seguir conduciendo, calladito.

Llegaron a un punto en el bosque cerca de un precipicio. Según zero, ese era el lugar en donde la Yuuki que él conocía murió, la humana, la dulce y valiente niña que siempre lo salvaba de sí mismo.

En ese lugar Kuran Kaname le había quitado lo que más apreciaba en el mundo. Allí una sangrepura maldita apareció usurpando el cuerpo de su amada Yuuki.

Pero por qué?

¿Por qué ella, que se supone estaba muerta, seguía mirándolo de esa manera?

¿Por qué sus instintos vampiros clamaban sólo por la sangre de esa mujer…?

¿Por qué él podía sentir calor en su mirada, en su piel, en su sonrisa…en su sangre.?

Los muertos no pueden dar calor. Y sin embargo el estaba ardiendo después de beber la sangre de Yuuki.

Kaito lo observaba desde lejos. Al verlo tan atormentado mirando el abismo, exhaló un largo suspiro y le gritó.

-Aghh eres idiota o que! Es obvio que amas a esa mujer, maldita sea! Me voy, me sacas de quicio.- despúes de decir eso se marchó en el auto dejando a zero solo, pensando…

- "Amor…"-la sola idea le produjo risa- yo no soy capaz de sentir algo como eso. No tengo el derecho.

#al dia siguiente-

Recostado sobre la tumba de ichiru zero recordaba el informe de yagari sobre el encuentro de los dos sangrepura en la asociación.

" ese tipo hizo estallar toda la habitación. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que le hiciste a la señorita directora. Lo que importa es que parece que la hija de cross va a respetar el acuerdo y que no ha sucumbido ante su prometido. Sinceramente, no pensé que fuese posible, pero Yuuki cross es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, incluso parece estar dispuesta a mantener a raya al mounstruo kuran.y claro a nosotros también. Eso te incluye a ti, no lo olvides, estúpido pupilo."

Pareciera que últimamente todos tenían la costumbre de insultarlo.

Es claro que algo estaba haciendo mal, pero era el último en enterarse. O en reconocerlo.

-Podrías decírmelo tu, ichiru? Estoy equivocado?

Como era de esperarse, nadie respondió su pregunta. Solo oía el viento colándose entre entre los árboles y las lápidas. Zero había ido hacia el cementerio a llevarle flores a su gemelo.

Eso era la muerte. El silencio absoluto. El estar para siempre detenido. Inmóvil.

asi estaban sus padres y su hermano. Sus vidas se detuvieron para siempre, sus voces se callaron en la oscuridad. Jamás volvería abrazar a su hermano.

"Pero a ella si."

En el fondo de su corazón, en un lugar sellado por muros altísimos, se escuchó una voz…

"Ella no está muerta, ella está allí, sonriendo, mirándote, moviéndose."

"Eres tu el que planea pasar por muerto, pero tú tienes que vivir zero. Vive tu vida zero."

Los muertos no hablan, es cierto, pero zero podía casi oír a su gemelo dentro suyo. Después de todo su sangre corría mezclada con la suya.

-Sabía que me responderías, ichiru. –zero sonrió para si mismo, se levantó y dejó las flores para su hermano.

Unos pasos más allá encontró la tumba de Kaien Cross.

-que hombre tan molesto eras director. Vas y sacrificas tu vida por nosotros y dejas a tu adorada hija sola…que tonto.

Entonces , una avalancha de recuerdos invadió la mente de zero

La vez que kaien lo llevó a su casa. La primera vez que vió a Yuuki.

Los cuatro años que vivieron los tres fingiendo ser una familia.

¿fingiendo?. No, aquel lugar tan ruidoso con el director y su hija era su hogar . un lugar al que volver.

Y recordó lo sucedido hace diez años.

Como olvidar los ojos de Yuuki mirándolo con tanto odio y a su vez llenos de lágrimas.

"ahora..zero…cumpliré mi promesa…"le había escuchado decir con la voz pesada, llena de sufrimiento

Ella estaba dispuesta a atravesarle el corazón con Artemis. Y después iba a matarse.

Dios. Cuanto deseó morir por aquellas manos en aquel momento.

Después, todo sucedió muy rápido. Sara logró levantarse aún estando sin corazón. Esos malditos mounstruos sangrepura.

Se avalanzó contra kuran para arrancarle el órgano vital, ya que zero mismo logró herirlo de gravedad. Y el director cross se interpuso . atravesó con el trozo de espada que le quedaba el cuello de sara, decapitándola.

Pero no pudo evitar que la mano de sara le atravesara el pecho.

Yuuki intentó llegar, pero no le dio tiempo.

Sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo agonizante de su propio padre hasta que dio un último suspiro susurrándole algo.

El grito desgarrador de una Yuuki ensangrentada había puesto punto final a una masacre.

#

Tres días completos. Desde la mañana a la noche. Tres días la escuchó llorar, gritar y sollozar, encerrada por voluntad propia en una celda magíca antivampiros.

Zero no fue a verla ni una sola vez. Solo la oía desde su cama en donde se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Kaname kuran había quedado en estado de sueño reparador. Quien sabe cuando despertaría. Lo cierto es que podían ser meses, años o un siglo.

Yuuki pronto se recuperó. Mas pronto de lo que todos esperaban.

Pero ella había cambiado. Es como si las riendas de su esencia se hubieran liberado por completo. Sin quererlo, era la sangrepura más poderosa de todos, ya que con ella, sólo quedaban tres en el mundo. Y no sólo eso. Era la reencarnación de la creadora de las armas antivampiros y ahora podía manipularlas y dejarlas fuera de combate si así lo deseaba. Todo en ella emanaba poder inigualable. Inalcanzable.

Zero sentía como si Yuuki estuviera en un lugar mirándolo desde arriba, fuera de su alcance.

Ella había decidido refundar la academia cross una vez mas, incluso permitió a los cazadores poner condiciones cuando en realidad, con todo ese poder podría hacer o que quisiera.

Pero ella tenía un objetivo. Crear una nueva forma de vivir para humanos y vampiros.

Siempre fue su motivación. Lo hacía por que lo creía firmemente.

Ese tipo de fuerza, no la tienen los muertos…

"En cambio, yo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

Zero se llevó una mano a su rostro y casi pudo oir como algo dentro suyo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

En unos instantes estuvo rodeado de los principales cazadores que fueron a rendir homenaje a cross.

Estuvo en silencio un tiempo hasta que percibió un aroma más que conocido en el ambiente.

-Oi, zero! Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo yagari mirando hacia la puerta. El también se dio cuenta.

-no. Me voy a quedar un poco más.

-ah ..ah.. es inútil, yagari-sensei. –este cabeza hueca parece haber encontrado una respuesta al fin.-kaito prefirió marcharse primero.

-tch…espero que dejes de hacer tonterías, señor presidente.- los cazadores se retiraron dejando solo al joven de cabellos grises.

El aroma a flores blancas comenzaba a esparcirse… y la presencia de Yuuki se hacia mas fuerte.

Yuuki…

Yuuki…

"quiero verla"

Dentro, desde el más recóndito lugar de su ser, un muro se hacía pedazos.


	7. Chapter 6 No te lastimes, idiota!

Capitulo 6 No te lastimes, idiota!

-Aidou-san ,yori, por favor esperen un momento afuera, dijo Yuuki adelantándose.

El rubio estaba a punto de protestar, pero Yori lo tomó del brazo. Dirigiéndolo hacia el portón de la entrada al cementerio.

-está bien, entraremos luego entonces, Yuuki. Vamos aidou-san, esperemos afuera.

Él frunció el ceño, pero aceptó retirarse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero una parte de él no quería dejar sola a la princesa con aquel sujeto.

-Esta bién…no es como si pudiera deternela de todas formas-murmuró malhumorado.

-que?

-nada…vamos wakaba.

Sopló un viento fuerte y algunos pétalos blancos comenzaron a esparcirse por todas partes. El aroma mezclado de las flores también impregnaba el lugar.

El joven de ojos violetas se erguía incólume. Llevaba un sueter holgado color azul, a pesar de que hacia frio.

Yuuki llevaba puesto un tapado blanco y el cabello suelto, alborotado por el viento. Tenía consigo dos ramos de rosas blancas, caminó despacio hacia la tumba y se arrodilló para colocar uno de los arreglos. Sonrió con melancolía mientras pasaba su mano por la placa dorada que tenia la siguiente inscripción…

Aquí descansa en paz, Kaien Cross.

Amado padre y maestro.

Zero permaneció callado, con las manos en los bolsillos, obervando los petalós elevarse por el aire. El parecía…relajado. Extrañamente.

-te molesta que esté aquí- preguntó rompiendo el silencio de la muerte.

-para nada, en realidad me alegra. Estoy segura de que el director…de que mi padre esta muy feliz de verte.

-Zero… yo no fui una buena hija del todo no crees?. Es decir…estos diez a años me la he pasado diciendo "mi padre esto…mi padre lo otro". Pero es sólo una forma de rectificarme por las veces que me negué a llamarlo asi y le decía "director". Je… ¿recuerdas como se ponía a llorar infantilmente para que le dijera otou1-san?-yuuki sonreía mientras acomodaba las flores. Viendo que zero no comentaba nada, ella prosiguió.

– después de todo siempre supe que no era su hija verdadera. Y cuando recuperé la memoria, me acordé de haruka y juuri mis verdaderos padres. Ellos también eran buenas personas. Tuve la suerte de tener una gran madre y dos gentiles padres. Todos ellos…murieron para salvarme…-hizo un silencio cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por el viento.

-espero que no te sientas incómodo por lo que digo, sólo estoy hablando de cosas que se me vienen a la mente de pronto. .. sabes? Es una forma de traerlos a la vida, a través de mis recuerdos.

Zero seguía sin responder, pero la miraba fijamente.

Yuuki se despidió en silencio de su padre.

"todo está yendo muy bien, otou-san…sigue cuidando de mi donde estés. Yo sigo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo"

-voy a dejar esto para Ichiru, vienes conmigo?-se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos más hacia donde estaba la lápida del gemelo de zero , vió que allí ya habían unas bonitas flores amarillas , sonrío al saber que son seguramente de su hermano.

Yuuki sabía que en ese lugar, era imposible pensar en todo el dolor que el pasado guardaba para ambos. Estaban parados en la mina más grande de todas.

Z ero perdió a sus padres y a su hermano, por culpa de los purasangre.

Yuuki, a quien el conoció como humana,resultó ser una princesa purasangre.

Kaname, el hombre al que Yuuki amaba, fue responsable de la tragedia de zero.

No parecía que hubiera forma de sanar esas heridas. Al menos no para zero.

Pero en aquel lugar también descansaba kaien cross, el cazador que había asesinado a mas de 1000 vampiros…también el hombre de principios pacifistas…aquel quien crió a estas dos personas que hoy le traian flores a su tumba.

Quien murió para darles una oportunidad de cambiar sus destinos.

El tema era juntar el valor para lograr superar lo que ya no puede ser cambiado y salvar aquello que aún queda con vida.

#

Yuuki hizo una pequeña oración y se puso de pie nuevamente. Zero estaba detrás de ella. Algo en él..en su forma de mirarla era distinto. Como si una barrera estuviera a punto de romperse, como si estuviera por desmoronarse de un instante a otro.

-zero..hablas con Ichiru a menudo? ¿ asi como yo con mi padre? –fue una pregunta para aliviar la tensión, dicha sin mayor intención. Pero ella no sabía cuanto significaba para zero. Estaba casi segura de que no debería haber preguntado eso.

Yuuki lo contempló un rato. Se veía cansado y agobiado. Instintivamente extendió su mano para tocar su rostro pero se detuvo a medio camino..-"él no quiere que lo toque con estas manos.."-pensó. Pero zero tomó esa mano y la poso sobre su rostro.

-Zero…estás tan frio…qué pasa?

El cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza dejando que la mano de Yuuki lo sostuviera. Ella era tan cálida…

"Si… yo quería verte… estas manos tan gentiles…quería tenerlas otra vez…"

Luego, entre pétalos blancos desparramados por e viento, zero la abrazó.

Fue un abrazo envolvente. Se dejó invadir por el calor de Yuuki. Inspiró despacio dejando entrar el aroma de su cabello hacia su interior. Rindiéndose al hecho innegable, inevitable y evidente de que él estaba y siempre estuvo, perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer.

A pesar de todo.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo. O más bien lo sostuvo, porque sentía que zero se derrumbaba.

El comenzó como a temblar… a respirar entrecortadamente..

-estás..? zero…estás llorando…

El alma de Yuuki cayó al suelo y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo mientras ella comenzaba a llorar tambien. Entonces sintió un sonido minusculo, casi imperceptible , algo como un batir de alas acechando en la cercanía…

"Kaname…

Kaname, lo lamento, pero esta vez no puedo."

Pensó Yuuki mientras sujetaba fuertemente a zero y ambos eran envueltos en una nube de mariposas negras desapareciendo en el aire, llevados hacia otro lugar.

#

Zero..disculpa, esto habrá sido desagradable para ti.

Ambos habían dejado el cementerio y se habían traslado hacie un luar dentro de un bosque, gracias a los poderes de sangrepura de Yuuki.

-Tuve que hacer eso porque parecías estar- no muy bien… y quería estar en un lugar a solas para hablar y.. estas bien?.. tienes …tienes hambre?..ah! no estoy sugiriendo nada es que.. si es hambre lo que tienes… yo… te puedo alcanzar unas pastillas que aido –san me dio.. o tal vez… tu quieras…-yuuki comenzó a charlar nerviosamente mientras movía los brazos agitada.

-no tengo hambre…pero, que tal tu?- dijo el peliplata con su habitual cara de poker.

-ah…?-yuuki parpadeo y se quedo congelada, no podía ser, zero nunca le haría esa pregunta en un momento como este… o si?

-….que…que dijiste?

-tienes hambre?- claramente, descaradamente, sorpresivamente, el quería saber si ella había bebido la sangre de Kaname.

-ah…este….yo….n-no tengo hambre?- dijo la sangrepura mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar, incomoda.

-ya veo…-zero la miraba sospechando…

-hey! No he bebido sangre de Kaname! Pero no es porque..porque me lo hayas pedido… asi que…¿¡que estas haciendo? Zero…!

El joven cazador se hizo un corte en la muñeca dejando salir unas gotas de sangre, acto seguido extendió su brazo en dirección de Yuuki.

-entonces..si te pido que bebas de mi sangre ahora lo harias?

Yuuki se quedó con la boca abierta, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder al estimulo de la sangre… sentía como su garganta cosquilleaba..pero lo que mas sentía era una gran.. gran indignación.

Asi que se acercó dando grandes pasos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al cazador que-debido a la extraordinaria fuerza sobrenatural- fue a parar bastante lejos.

-no te lastimes! zero,idiota!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El pequeño detalle es que su golpe lo había lastimado más…

-cuantas veces debo decirte que no debes herirte de esa manera y menos por mi. Si yo quisiera beber tu sangre… la tomaria por mi cuenta mordiendo tu cuello! Pero eso…eso…no… no quise decir eso….yo….-otra vez estaba segura de que no debió decir lo que dijo…pero ahora ya era tarde y un rojo intenso le cubrió las mejillas.- agh! Tonto zero!

Zero se recupero del golpe y se toco la cabeza que aun le se percató y se acercó a verlo. Le tomó la muñeca que se había cortado y la puso entre sus manos, la herida se cerró. Lo miró y ya no se sentía enojada con el.

Zero la vio sujetar su mano entre las de ellas y recordó cuando eran chicos…

Aquella vez el se arañó el cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar para borrar de su piel la sensación de shizuka. Yuuki lo encontró y lo detuvo, justo como ahora, sostuvo su mano y llorando le dijo:

"no tienes que lastimarte, porque a partir de ahora yo te sostendré de esta manera, yo estaré aquí"

Y ella estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo otra vez evitando que se siga lastimando.

-eres… una mujer muy violenta y extraña…-dijo mirándola a los ojos..

-q-que dijiste…?-yuuki hizo un berrinche con la cara y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Zero comenzó a reir.

Zero se rió. Sonrió.. y rio. Luego, la besó en los labios.

y…El viento ,de pronto, se hizo mas violento…

1 Padre-


	8. 6extra sonrisamortal

**mini one shot Sonrisa…mortal.**

Reacción de Yuuki ante la primera sonrisa del joven cazador después de mucho mucho tiempo…

Yuuki: 0_O que…es esa extraña curva en el rostro de zero…?

No puede ser…está sonriendo…! *_*

Esperen un minuto! Se…se esta riendo también! / /°O°/

Zero se ha vuelto loco? Lo golpeé muy fuerte tal vez? _

Por qué?...

Hay algo en mi rostro? ¬¬ No.. no es ese el tema!

La cara sonriente de zero…siempre he querido verla,

Pero..

Pero es demasiado tierna….!/

No puedo soportarlo… creo…creo que …*+* - nuestra protagonista está a punto de sufrir un sangrado nasal….

Zero: Yuuki? Que te pasa? Tus ojos están dando vuelta…

Yuuki: n…no te acerques!... " es demasiado lindooooooo, maldita sea!-"

y pensar que una sonrisa puede ser más eficaz que un arma antivampiros…? XP

**Nota: me es imposible describir como sería una carea sonriente de Zero, creo que de sólo pensarlo mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido…. Si Matsuri hino alguna vez llega a mostrar a un zero sonriente, creo que yo.. y todas las fans.. vamos a morir de un ataque!**

**Por eso es un arma mortal…**

**Comenten! _ **

**por cierto, noto como esta historia va camino a ser un yuukixzero... o "zeki"... no era esa la intención, creo...**

**es decir, personalmente adoro a kaname y a zero, pero los dos me sacan de quicio.. asi que le doy mi apoyo a la pobre yuuki! y porque no ha de quedarse con los eh?...? estoy bromeando.¬¬ probablemente...**

**- talvez intente meter a Aidou-senpai...?fufufufu**

**. que dicen?**

**espero sus comentarios!**

**gracias LESTY por tu constante apoyo!**

**eres lesty-chan o kun?**

**saludos!**


	9. Chapter 7 Amor y codicia

Amor y codicia

-Kaname-sama… entonces no va a salir de su habitación?

Al no recibir respuesta, seiren va a reunirse con ruca, kain y dos niños vampiros que esperaban para ir hacia el cementerio.

-Algo debió haber pasado con Yuuki-sama…-dijo ruka mirando con preocupación hacia la ventana de la habitación del purasangre—se que fue a verlo el otro dia en la asociación, pero…ella…no ha venido ni una sola vez a la mansión.

-no deberíamos meternos en los asuntos de esos dos…ella debe tener sus razones- añadió Kain mientras alzaba a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

-oye..otou-sama.. algo le pasó a Yuuki-neesama?-preguntó la niña con una mueca de preocupación.

-no, Yuuki-sama está bien, no te preocupes Lili.- Kain acarició y sonrió gentilmente a su hija menor.

-entonces, porque no nos vamos ya? ¿Por qué estamos esperando a ese sujeto?- dijo refunfuñando el hijo mayor, un niño de 6 años con el cabello rojo como su padre, y con el mismo …carácter.

-hey, soushiro! No hables de esa manera… -lo reprendió ruka mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

-pero…mama…!

-onii-chan dice eso porque está celoso ahora que sabe que Kaname-sama es el novio de Yuuki-neesama!-agregó la pequeña lili mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano. El pequeño soushiro se puso rojo de pies a cabezas.

-no… no es cierto! Cállate tonta! Solo lo digo porque ese sujeto es tenebroso…

-Soushiro! En serio, akatsuki ,nuestro hijo, tiene tu mismo carácter irresponsable..-suspiro agobiada la bella madre vampiro

-puede ser, pero tiene la manía de enamorarse de un sangrepura justo como la madre- bromeó cain mientras miraba burlonamente a ruka que le fruncia l ceño

-me preguntó que pasa por la cabeza de Yuuki-sama, a pesar de que fue a ver a kaname-sama tantas veces, todos estos años y soportó tantas cosas en soledad…pensé que esos dos al fin podían estar juntos…

Cain observó a su esposa. Ella seguía preocupada por el destino de Kaname kuran. De eso estaba seguro, por supuesto, ella era muy gentil y sensible, por eso la amaba.

Cuando Kaname kuran quedó dormido, ruka comprendió el peso de amar a un purasangre. Y no lo soportó. Pronto comprendió que solo Yuuki-sama tenia la fuerza y el valor necesario para estar al lado de Kuran y llevar todo ese dolor a cuestas… solo aquella princesa sangrepura podía ser amada de esa manera y corresponder a un sentimiento tan complejo como ese amor sobrenatural que dura una eternidad.

La forma en la que los purasangre amaban, era algo que nunca podrían entender.

#

Kaname estaba recostado en un largo sillón con la habitación completamente a oscuras.

"no voy a matarlo"…eso le dije…pero…él seguro me pone las cosas difíciles…

**Kiryu Zero.-**el pensamiento de aquella persona hizo que se oscureciera aun mas la habitacion

Por que todavía estas cerca de ella…?

Solo detente..

**DESAPARECE DE ESTE MUNDO.**

No hay razón para que sigas viéndola.

No trates de robarme lo que he estado protegiendo toda mi vida.

No lo voy a permitir.

Detente…o tendré que volver a hacer cosas crueles …y

Yuuki…

Voy a perderla definitivamente si eso pasa…

Yuuki…vas a volver a mi lado…?

Lo harás?

Rodeado de una profunda oscuridad, el sangrepura más antiguo de todos luchaba contra sus propios demonios. El sabia donde estaba Yuuki, con quien estaba… y a pesar de que cada una de sus células lo empujaban a arrasar con aquel molesto cazador, tuvo que contenerse porque sabía que Yuuki se interpondría, y todo se tornaría un baño de sangre… inútilmente derramada.

La necesitaba tanto.

La deseaba.

La amaba hasta el punto mismo de no ser capaz de distinguir el bien del mal con tal de protegerla.

Pero ser el más poderoso y milenario sangrepura no lo salvaba de sentirse tan débil y solo ahora mismo.

No tenía sentido haber despertado, si ella no estaría a su lado. Ninguno de sus muchísimos años de existencia valían la pena si ella no lo acepta.

" si este es el precio que debo pagar por todos mis pecados..entonces es un castigo realmente justo.

"**Yuuki …si que eres la única en el mundo que puede causarme tanto daño."**

#

Yuuki se quedó inmóvil. Pero en su interior estaba temblando. Un verdadero huracán de sensaciones se habían apoderado de ella. Pero no tenía la mas pálida idea de que hacer.

Pensaba en zero que estaba justo ahí enfrente de ella, pensaba en Kaname que estaba en algún lugar observando…y pensaba en ella misma.. en estos diez años…

Zero debió percibir la confusión de Yuuki, sobretodo porque sus ojos eran dos remolinos dando vuelta.

También percibío que ella no correspondió a su beso.

El no esperaba que lo hiciera…

-Lo siento, Yuuki.

-Eh..?

-Te he puesto en una situación difícil. No sé muy bien que estoy haciendo…solo…quería verte.

Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo , el puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y la sujetaba de los brazos.

-esa presencia de recién… es él, no es asi?

-….. si, era Kaname…

-ya veo…parecía molesto… -dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risita- Yuuki …tu vas a dejarme para ir a verlo… a pedirle que te perdone… no es cierto?

-….no. porque no tiene nada que perdonar.-respondió un poco molesta- Y yo no soy la que piensa en dejarte…siempre eres tu el que me aparta.. no es cierto?

-mira y escucha lo que dices… cuando te volviste tan suspicaz…-el cazador jugaba con los mechones del largo cabello castaño de la sangrepura- Yuuki seguro has cambiado mucho estos años. Incluso tu sangre sabe diferente.

-en serio?- el corazón de Yuuki empezaba a alborotarse de nuevo.

-es dulce, pero…duele. Y aún así no deseo otra cosa más que beber hasta la última gota…

Lo entiendes verdad?.. Eres un vampiro, por supuesto que entiendes lo que eso significa…

-zero…

-yuuki … la verdad que tanto he querido enterrar es lo único claro que tengo ahora.

**Yuuki te amo tanto como quisiera matarte. **

Esta manera enferma de amar es propia de un monstruo . eso es lo que soy…lo que eres.

Se produjo un silencio solo amenazado por el sonido del viento.

Tranquila,no estoy pidiéndote nada a cambio, solo digo las cosas que se me vienen a la mente ahora mismo. Justo como tu.

"Claro…es lo que todos hicieron siempre"- pensó Yuuki- "solo decir y hacer lo que se les vino en mente. Y asi, salimos todos lastimados."

"no puedo quedarme solo escuchando y viendo como otros se lastiman por mi causa."

-tu dices que no necesitas que diga o haga nada a cambio…pero lo voy a hacer, porque hay cosas que deben ser dichas.

Entonces, escúchame bien Zero.

Yo ..he amado a Kaname toda mi vida, desde que tengo uso de la razón. No, lo amo incluso desde antes de nacer. Y probablemente lo siga amando incondicionalmente toda la eternidad.

Pero…la mitad de mi corazón le pertenece a Zero. Lo sabias?

Por eso estoy sujetándote ahora. por eso quiero ver a zero sonreir. Quiero protegerte, y estar a tu lado cuando te sientas derrumbado, justo como ahora.

Por eso..es tan doloroso amar a Kaname, porque él te hizo daño…una parte de mi quiso matarlo hace diez años.

y..al mismo tiempo, cuando zero intentó matar a Kaname….

-tu pensaste en matarme

-si.. con todas mis fuerzas pensé en asesinarte aquella vez. Y si volvieras a intentar lastimar a Kaname de nuevo, probablemente te mataría sin pensarlo.

Porque, tal y como dices, zero ,es esa la clase de amor enfermo de los monstruos como nosotros.

Amamos de tal manera que nos creemos dueños de la vida de nuestros seres amados.

**Es pura codicia.**

Pero..sabes una cosa?- Yuuki se pone de pie y lo ayuda a levantarse. Entonces le toma el rostro con las manos y le sonríe dulcemente.

¡Yo quiero vivir! Y zero también tiene que vivir! ¿Entendido?

"tienes que vivir zero"..le había dicho Ichiru, y ahora ella también se lo decía, parecía que ambos le habían dado una lección.

Podría el vivir con el hecho de que la mujer que amaba , lo correspondía pero solo podía entregarle la mitad de sus sentimientos, porque también debería compartirla con el ser que más aborrecía en el mundo.

Porque, por supuesto, eso era lo que Yuuki le había querido decir.

-Ah! Ya es muy tarde!-exclamó Yuuki.

-tarde?-

-si, deje a yori y aidou-san esperándome en la entrada al cementerio! debo irme..

Entonces, zero…nos vemos. –yuuki de pronto se ruborizó un poco dándose cuenta de que le estaba sugiriendo encontrarse otra vez.

-Si…nos vemos- dijo el peliplata mientras sonreía para si mismo viendo como una nube de mariposas negras desaparecía en el aire.


	10. Chapter extra entrenamiento especial!

Entrenamiento especial de la directora Yuuki Cross!

Como consigue la inexperta Yuuki Cross llegar a ser directora de la Academia?

Pues con ayuda del supertalentoso y carismático IDOL-SAMA!

#########

Esta historia transcurre nueve años antes de la trama principal de NOCHES DE LUNA ESCARLATA.

- (aprox. Un año después de lo que va sucediendo en el manga original…)

##########

-No tienes ningún carisma, cross Yuuki!

-ugh…aidou-sempai.. no creo que eso sea necesario en este momento.

-es verdad, yo creo que Yuuki esta bien de la manera en la que es aidou-sempai

-gracias yori-chan eres tan buena!

-tu no entiendes wakaba! Ante los ojos de los simples humanos puede parecer no importante, pero ella es una sangrepura después de todo, debe de destacarse entre los demás!

-me acaba de llamar simple?

-no le hagas caso yori…el es asi

-me estas escuchando Cross Yuuki?

-si..si…

-pretendes ser la nueva directora de la Academia cross, sabes lo que eso representa no es asi?

-lo se. Simbolizo el equilibrio entre humanos y vampiros.

-exacto , debes mostrar ser capaz de que puedes establecer un puente entre ambas razas, ser una líder a quienes los jóvenes vampiros que ingresen puedan escuchar, respetar e imitar. Acaso no es ese el deseo del antiguo director que tu quieres cumplir?

-por supuesto que lo es!

-entonces debes dejar esa apariencia de **plebeya** y convertirte en un emblema de nuestra refinada sociedad.

-ple…plebeya?

-así es. En primer lugar la forma en la que te vistes es muy sencilla y ordinaria. Por no mencionar tus modales irreverentes y la forma infantil en la que hablas. Además debes estudiar más, prácticamente desconoces las normas del mundo de los vampiros y como dirigirte entre la nobleza. Si no fuera porque ocasionalmente dejas sentir tu poder, nadie bajaría su cabeza para hacerte una reverencia. No infundes el mas mínimo respeto o temor como sangrepura lo cual es una falla imperdo….

hey a donde fuiste Yuuki cross!

-ella está debajo de la mesa, aidou-sempai, refugiándose de tus insultos..

-q—que..?

Yuuki estaba rodeada de un aura realmente oscura sintiendo como cada una de las palabras de aidou se estrellaban como flechas en el poco orgullo que le quedaba, mientras murmuraba cosas como-.

" soy una falla como sangrepura..

no, fallo como persona"

"visto ordinariamente ja..ja…que significa eso"

"Debería comprar revistas de moda o algo asi…?

"no quiero estudiar mas, las clases de aidou-sempai son aburridas... pero si no lo hago seré una idiota a la que nadie respeta.. fufufufu…"

-creo que tus observaciones fueron muy lejos aidou-sempai. La pobre esta con la autoestima por el suelo.

-agrr! Que mujer problemática!- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y suspiraba largamente

-yuuki…- yori se acercó a la mesa y con un dulce tono de voz dijo-está bien, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, pero talvez deberías intentarlo para que el esfuerzo de aidou-sempai valga la pena, y así la academia vueva a ser un lugar pacifico como antes. A mi realmente me encantaría volver a ver ese lugar lleno de gente y creo que tu eres la perona perfecta para llevarlo adelante. Si me dejas, te ayudare siempre.

-yo… yori …yori chan!-dijo una Yuuki con los ojos llorosos mientras salia de la mesa para abrazar a su mejor amiga

Aidou las miraba y veía como yori wakaba convencía a la purasangre como si se tratara de un gato asustado escondido en un arbusto. Increíble.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas…

Bajo el estricto-espartano-entrenamiento de aidou Yuuki cambió su manera de vestirse, de hablar, de relacionarse con la gente y fue adquiriendo un aire "majestuoso".

Pero se negó rotundamente a pavonearse como una estrella de música, como se lo sugería su entrenador.

-"no puedo actuar de una manera tan ridícula"

-Que?

-Digo…. Que no puede ser más **carismática** que aidou-sempai después de todo..je…je…

-no cabe duda de que soy un genio. En solo unas semanas te he convertido de una plebeya a una digna representante de los purasangres.

-Si…si-cuantas veces lo has dicho ya?

-dijiste algo?

-….no….-buu….

-Escucha bien! Hoy es un día sumamente importante, he convocado a las familias mas importantes de todas las clases de vampiros para que asistan a esta gran fiesta en donde reaparecerás como Yuuki Cross, la antigua princesa purasangre que ha decidido abandonar su legendario linaje por el bien de la paz entre humanos vampiros. Es tu deber..

-… "convencer a los vampiros adultos de que permitan a sus hijos asistir a la Academia y asegurarles que lo hechos pasados no volverán a repetirse." Eso ya lo sé.-

Yuuki había tomado una decisión extravagante. A partir de esa noche ya no sería una Kuran, al menos oficialmente, a partir de ahora viviría como la sucesora de los ideales pacifistas de Kaien Cross . Eso es lo que debía y quería hacer. Pero no podía evitar sentir que dejaba atrás algo demasiado preciado. Sus padres, Haruka y Juuri se sacrifcaron para que ella viviera. ¿Se sentirían tristes? Pero Yuuki los tendría presentes para siempre en su corazón.

Y Kaname?... el llevaba ya un año dormido dentro de un ataúd… y no hay señales de que fuese a despertar…

" ya no seré su hermana pequeña"- pensó con tristeza Yuuki, pero sabía que nunca lo fue en realidad. Ni él era su hermano real ni ella lo veía como tal.

¿Qué pensaría Kaname cuando despierte? Porque ella estaba segura de que él iba a despertar, y aunque tardase diez…cien… o mil años, ella esperaría. Ellos se habían prometido comenzar de nuevo.

Y para ese momento , el mundo ya no sería un lugar hostil en el que su amado Kaname deba hacer cosas crueles para mantenerla a salvo. De eso ella también estaba segura, ella crearía un mundo mejor , con sus propias fuerzas.

Nunca más dejaría que otros se lastimaran protegiéndola.

Mientras pensaba esto Yuuki se veía así misma en un espejo. Y vio, que efectivamente, ahora era una vampiro sangrepura. Imponente. Majestuosa. Era realmente ella?

-hey Yuuki cross! Otra vez te quedaste dormida con los ojos abiertos mientras estoy hablándote!

-uh? Me estabas hablando aidou-sempai.?- no debió decir eso. una vena en el cuello del rubio pareció estallar, se acercó indignado y le pellizcó las mejillas muy fuerte.

-Auch! Duele!

- escucha bien tu…. Princesa irresponsable… no te quedes pensando en cosas inservibles en este momento. Todos estamos esperando ver a una nueva Yuuki cross. Asi que sonríe.. y... – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que estaba por decir , auidou se puso rojo, mas rojo que las mejillas estiradas de Yuuki, asi que las estiro mas, y le grito mirándola directamente a los ojos

-¡ estamos juntos en esto! No me hagas quedar mal!- acto seguido se fue, y se topo con yori que ya estaba en la puerta. Yori lo miró irse con el rostro sonrojado y se rio suavemente.

-¿estas lista Yuuki? Todos están esperando.

-Yori-aidou sempai es muy cruel..

-cruel?

-… no, es molesto más que cruel- dijo mientras se masajeaba las mejillas.

-je.. yo creo que más bien es infantil, porque justo ahora, lo que él quería decir es que si Yuuki sonríe, todo va a ir muy bien.

-eh?

-porque en la sonrisa de Yuuki, se puede sentir una cálida fortaleza.

Y entonces, la purasangre Yuuki cross hizo su presentación en sociedad. Acompañada por un lado por la hija del presidente de la Nación , Sayori Wakaba y por el otro, por Hanabusa Aidou, el joven jefe de una de las familias nobles más importante entre los vampiros.

Esa noche un nuevo pacto entre humanos, vampiros y una purasangre fue establecido.


	11. Chapter 8 Intruso

**Hola! En este capitulo introduciré nuevos personajes y añadiré un poco mas de complejidad a la trama. Un ligero redireccionamiento, pero no se preocupen, el triangulo amoroso entre los personajes seguirá desarrollándose.. talvez esto se transforme en un harem? Fufufu**

**Disfruténlo y comenten! **

Capitulo 8 ** Intruso**

-Vamos.. Aidou-san…no vas a dirigirme la palabra en todo el camino?

-….

El rubio vampiro se mantenía enfurruñado mirando por la ventana. Estaba haciendo huelga de silencio Había algo como una mueca en su boca que lo hacía parecer un niño enojado con su mamá. Muy tierno.

Cuando Yuuki volvió de su encuentro, se disculpó por la tardanza pero no pudo responder a la avalancha de preguntas que Aidou le hizo. Razón por la cual él estaba ofendido.

-ya se le va a pasar Yuuki, no te preocupes.

-en serio? …um…- se recuesta pesadamente sobre el respaldo y exhala un largo suspiro

-este terminó siendo un día muy complicado…y todavía no termina, hay todavía cosas que hacer en la Academia…y…

-te ves cansada, está todo bien?

-…me pregunto si las cosas están bien …me gustaría saberlo…-yuuki hablaba pausadamente, se estaba quedando dormida. Yori se dio cuenta y la acomodó sobre su hombro. La miró con dulzura y Yuuki le correspondió con una cálida sonrisa. Entonces desde el asiento de adelante una mano le acercó una botella de agua con una tableta de pastillas de sangre.

-seguro…que es solo hambre lo que tienes.- dijo el rubio sin dar vuelta la cara.

No hacía falta que dijera algo más. Solo con eso hizo que Yuuki se sintiera mucho mejor.

Es verdad, tenía hambre. Estaba ansiosa. Empezaba a sentirse insegura otra vez.

Extrañaba a su padre, a Zero, a Kaname…y en cierta manera a ella misma.

El hecho de saber que ninguna de esas personas volveria, le dejaba un vacio enorme.

Su padre jamás la volvería a atesorar.

En cuanto a zero…ellos no volverían a ser una familia.

Y con Kaname…habían prometido empezar de nuevo, por lo que nada de lo que habían vivido importaba realmente.

Pero solo necesitaba estar cerca de aquellos dos para sentirse reconfortada. Yori y Aidou-sempai eran su familia ahora.

-a-ri-ga-to …yori-chan .. aidou-sempai… realmente los quiero mucho a los dos…-dijo una somnolienta y sonriente Yuuki antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en el hombro de su amiga.

El rubio se giró levemente para mirar de reojo a la princesa sangrepura durmiendo serenamente y sonrió dándose por rendido, su enojo se había ido de repente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Yori lo pescó mirando a Yuuki , entonces se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-que persona tan interesante eres Aidou-san …jeje- se rio suavemente mientras observaba el perfil realmente rojo del joven vampiro.

-...callate.

#

Todo estaba tranquilo en la Academia Cross.

Apenas la directora llegó fue recibida por los delegados de ambos turnos para informarle de las actividades realizadas.

-directora-san no ha habido observaciones de disciplina en la clase diurna. Los estudiantes están ahora cenando en el edificio del sol.- dijo kaoru, una joven responsable y muy inteligente que se encargaba de la vigilancia de la clase diurna.

-por cierto estas son las propuestas para el festival cultural de la semana que viene- agregó el otro delegado, juuto, un joven con anteojos que le acercó una gran pila de hojas. Era el hijo del enamorado de ruka…que obviamente se caso con alguien parecido a ella.

-ah…veo que todos se entusiasmaron mucho con eso del festival eh?- dijo Yuuki mirando sorprendida la torre de papeles sobre su escritorio.

-es porque van a poder juntarse con los alumnos de la clase nocturna, que problemático- la falta de interés de kaoru era evidente, ella sabía sobre los vampiros, pero no le interesaban realmente. Prefería mantenerse al margen, lo cual era lógico ya que ella era prima de yori.

" como los viejos tiempos"-pensó Yuuki.

-no creo que sea problemático, los estudiantes de mi turno también están muy interesados, directora, aquí están nuestras propuestas- el que coloco sobre el escritorio una pila el doble de alta que la primera fue Akito Sukimoto , un hermoso vampiro de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- todos queremos compartir mas tiempo juntos directora.- le sonrió juguetonamente a Yuuki, este personaje se había voluntariado para ser prefecto, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se paseaba por el campus buscando alguna oportunidad para hablar con Yuuki. Como no representaba más que el capricho de un joven animado, a la sangrepura realmente no le importaba.

"Tal vez si estoy siendo irresponsable?...pensaba para si mientras miraba las dos pilas de propuestas que debería analizar…gracias a dios estaba yori para ayudarla

-ne..directora-san.. va a participar ud también del festival- preguntó akito

-ah..?-

-oye, sukimoto, no seas irrespetuoso!- lo reprendió una hermosa joven de largo cabello rojizo que le caia en ondas enmarcando unas facciones perfectas. Vampiro por supuesto. Su nombre era Ana Mayford, y era la segunda delegada de la clase nocturna. La familia de esta joven fue una de las primeras en apoyar la refundación de la Academia y tenían una admiración extrema, por no decir fanatismo por los sangrepura. Una especie de Aidou en versión femenina.- discúlpelo por la impertinencia, Yuuki –sama. No queremos seguir molestándola

"ugh..ahi esta el –sama- otra vez"- dijo para si misma la directora que no quería ser llamada de esa manera por sus estudiantes.

-para nada, no es molestia. Me alegro que todos estén tan comprometidos con el festival. Por supuesto que participaré, todos los profesores lo harán. Sus padres están invitados obviamente. Será una ocasión especial para celebrar los diez años de la Refundación , así que trabajemos juntos para que todo salga bien?

-si, directora!- respondieron todos al unísono.

Estando sola en su oficina, Yuuki sonreía mientras miraba las propuestas de sus estudiantes.

Desde café de cosplays, hasta casas del horror, obras de teatros, recitales… todo desbordaba mucho entusiasmo y alegría. Realmente amaba este trabajo. Y amaba este lugar más que a nada en el mundo.

Tal vez no pueda conseguir que toda la humanidad comprendiera la existencia de vampiros, pero dentro de la Academia ella protegería la paz entre ambas razas a como dé lugar.

Por algo era una sangrepura única en el mundo.

Enseguida entró yori llevando una bandeja con tazas de café. Yuuki se paró para ayudarla cuando una mariposa negra entró por la ventana y revoloteó en su oído. Enseguida su expresión cambió y se puso rígida.

-yuu…Yuuki?- yori se percató de que algo malo estaba pasando. De pronto el aire se volvió más denso alrededor de su amiga.

-yori… ve hacia mi habitación y quedate ahí dentro por favor, cierra la puerta..y no tengas miedo.

Yuuki se acercó al balcón y sacó de su bolsillo a Artemis desplegándola en un segundo.

Inspiró lentamente y trató de que la furia que sentía no la dominara.

"**alguien se atrevió a trespasar mi barrera**."- dijo la sangrepura apretando los dientes…mientras se internaba en la oscuridad blandiendo su guadaña.

#

Justo en el límite externo del campus, en donde había un muro de concreto para evitar la entrada de humanos, pero además una barrera mágica para impedir que vampiros "no inivitados" ingresen, Yuuki vio una figura brillante, inmóvil.

Se paró delante con Artemis en una mano y con su aura de sangrepura emergiendo lentamente impregnando el lugar.

Pero la figura no se inmutaba…Yuuki podía percibir una ligera esencia que le era conocida.

Aquello, sea lo que fuera no era un vampiro, estaba segura, pero había un minúsculo aroma a sangre que la irritaba profundamente.

**-QUIEN ERES Y COMO TE ATREVES A INVADIR ESTE LUGAR…**

**RESPONDE!**

Justo antes de que Yuuki se dispusiera a atacar la figura brilló mas intensamente y se transformó en un gigantezo zorro blanco de dos colas que comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía

El aura oscura de Yuuki se sintió amenazada por la blanca energía y casi sin poder evitarlo unas grandes alas negras se desplegaron en su espalda rechazando la intensidad de la luz brillante.

Por instantes Yuuki se quedó observando a los ojos dorados de aquella criatura en los que podía verse a si misma, ya que esa bestia la miraba fijamente.

Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar acompasadamente. No era miedo lo que sentía, pero si la invadió una intensa inquietud. Se sentía invadida y siendo juzgada por aquellos ojos dorados. Sentía que estaba siendo atrapada.

Y lo que mas la sorprendió fue que pudo escuchar los latidos de aquella bestia llendo a su mismo ritmo.

De pronto la bestia dejó de emitir luz y entonces habló

Tu …eres…Yuuki-sama?

Uh…?...como sabes…mi nombre?

Ya ..veo…menos mal…-balbuceó.. y volvió a brillar intensamente, Yuuki cerró los ojos cegada por la luz y cuando los abrió vio que el zorro gigante ya no estaba, pero en su lugar había un joven desnudo, de largo cabello blanco desmayado en el suelo.


	12. Chapter 9 Rompiendo reglas

CAPITULO 9- Rompiendo reglas

-dices que apareció de repente en el jardín, junto al muro?-aidou miraba con desconfianza al chico de cabellos blancos que permanecía dormido. No aparentaba tener mas de 15 años. Pero considerando que definitivamente no era un ser humano, la edad era irrelevante.

-si, al menos eso fue lo que Yuuki me dijo. Le pidió a los prefectos de la clase nocturna que lo trajeran a esta habitación- yori aun no podía quitar de su rostro la cara de preocupación por lo acontecido.

-sip.. y eso fue lo que hicimos Aido-sama.- en la puerta a pareció Akito recostado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-sukimoto-kun! Te había dicho que podías irte a tus clases ya…

-lo hice, vicedirectora, las clases ya terminaron. Solo pasaba para ver al chico nuevo, después de todo, Yuuki-sama nos pidió que lo vigiláramos, ella se veía muy alterada.

-hey..tú, mejor vuelve a tus tareas, este no es lugar para los prefectos

-Por que debería, Aido-sama? Puedo ser de mucha ayuda, sabe? Por que yo creo tener una idea sobre lo que este chico es en realidad…

-si es asi entonces habla de una vez!

-….me sorprende que aidou-sama no se haya dado cuenta..o acaso no vio la marca en el cuello?- se acerca al joven y lo agarra del cabello dejando ver, efectivamente una rosa negra.

-eso es…pero si no es un vampiro!

-no, no es vampiro pero esta domesticado. Es un ayakashi.

-….

-como podría decirlo, son espiritus sobrenaturales, provenientes de la naturaleza, son seres puros…hasta que son corrompidos por seres oscuros como nosotros….

-como sabes tu eso?

-bueno, del lugar de donde soy , estos son bastante comunes, podría decir que son como "mascotas" para las familias poderosas de vampiros. Aunque hoy en dia, es muy raro que alguien posea un zorro de dos colas como sirviente. Son criaturas muy poderosas, por lo que el dueño de este tiene que ser aun más fuerte.

-que significa eso… por que una criatura como esa aparecería de pronto…quien es el dueño…

-….como saberlo, sea quien sea, ha maltrato bastante a este chico, parece muy débil..

-Um.. sukimoto -kun.. tu lo estas agarrando del cabello de una forma muy poco amable…-observó yori

-ah..lo siento vicedirectora- asi como si nada lo soltó y el chico cayó pesadamente sobre la cama todavía dormido.-pero no es como si a él le importara como lo traten.

Yori y Aido lo miran con dureza. Akito Sukimoto era rebelde, descarado y cínico. Pero no era peligroso.

-ya has sido de ayuda ahora por favor vete. Mejor déjame que te acompañe "amablemente".- Aidou comenzó a arrastrarlo como si fuera un saco lleno de papas…

-pero yo quiero ver a Yuuki-sama antes de irme!- se quejaba el joven vampiro.

-oi, sukimoto estas fastidiando a Aido-sama!- apareció la otra delegada, la bella vampiro Ana.

-beh… eres tu ana…-dijo akito haciendo una mueca..

-señorita mayford, por favor llévese a su compañero y vuelvan a patrullar.

-si, aido-sama. Vamos ya idiota.- los dos comenzaron a forcejearse cuando se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de un hombre detrás de ellos.

-seguro hay problemas de disciplina en este lugar. Mira que dejar que dos vampiros como estos patrullen.- dijo el joven de ojos violetas y cabello gris que venía caminando por el pasillo.

-geh! Es el presidente cazador-sama…-dijo en tono de burla akito - okey.. mejor nos vamos ahora Ana

-si, el aire se puso demasiado desagradable- dijo la bella joven mirando con desprecio al cazador.

##

-qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí kiryu?

Zero no responde y pasa de largo, Ignorándolo por completo.

-Hey! Te estoy hablando maldita sea!

-um..yo lo llamé Aido-sempai… apenas yuuki me dijo que me encerrara en mi habitación.. llamé a la Asociación, y después Yuuki me dijo que me comunicara contigo, lo siento,debí haber llamado para decir que todo estaba bien, aunque no sabía que sería zero quien vendría

-está bien, wakaba, yo me encargo de él…ve por favor a vigilar que esos estudiantes cumplan sus tareas.

Yori dudó un momento en dejar a esos dos solos, pero sabía que no pasaría nada grave. probablemente..

-no sabía que aido-sempai trabajara aquí- dijo zero con voz neutra.

-no lo hago!-respondió molesto el rubio- Kiryu zero… no era necesario que vinieras, todo está bajo control. Así que mejor vete!

-donde esta Yuuki

-no tienes por qué verla, acaso no entiendes lo que digo? … realmente no soporto tu actitud. No se supone que odiabas a los sangrepuras? Lo único que haces todo este tiempo es molestar a Yuuki-sama…

-uh…oh… estas hablando en protección de los intereses de kuran Kaname…-soltó un bufido sarcástico- o acaso…hablas por ti, no importa, en todo caso es un papel bastante patético el tuyo, Aido-sempai.

El rubio congeló el suelo hasta alcanzar la pierna de zero que no se inmutó por contraatacar aunque su mano reposaba tranquila y atenta sobre bloddy rose.

**-tu me dices patético..? que chiste.** – el tono de aido sonaba tan frio como el hielo mismo

Ya te lo había dicho una vez Kiryú. No soy como tu. No he dejado que el odio o el rencor me dominen. Y dejame decirte algo , que talvez tu sepas, pero tu estupidez no te deja entender del todo.

Kaname-sama…el está en un nivel muy superior al mío y por supuesto que esta sobre ti también.. Siempre he intentado servirle de alguna manera. Supongo que mi padre …pensó igual.

Mi respeto hacia él no ha cambiado… es mas…cuando pienso en todo lo que tuvo que pasar.. solo puedo sentirme muy insignificante a su lado.

Si yo hubiera estado en su mismo lugar, tal vez hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

"_**hubiera sacrificado cualquier cosa por ella"**_

Es lo que en el fondo de su corazón aido sabia. Es lo que quería decir.

Pero las palabras no hicieron falta para que zero entendiera el mensaje. El hielo se derritió debido a las cálidas palabras.

Zero lo miró sin saber que responderle. En verdad no podía acusar de patético a aquel vampiro, sin sentirse de la misma manera. Este pensamiento lo hizo reír por dentro.

-Como tu digas. Donde esta ella?

Aido lo miro fijamente y exhalo ofuscado, de nada serviría intentar mentirle a ese molesto sujeto., por lo que tuvo que responder a su pesar.

- ella salió.

-….. ya veo. Entonces la directora de este establecimiento ha roto una regla del acuerdo.

#

Los pasos presurosos de Yuuki repicaban en las escaleras de la oscura mansión. Delante de una gran puerta estaba seiren que se retiró haciendo una leve reverencia.

Yuuki abrió de par en par las puertas para encontrar a Kaname de pie junto a la ventana con la habitación a oscuras.

-debería de estar feliz de que vinieras a verme por fin Yuuki, pero tu expresión dice que tu no lo estas.

-….lo estaba…estaba realmente feliz de que hubieras despertado. Tanto que pasé por alto que eres tu quien despierta. Otra vez…he dejado que me trates como una tonta, no es así.?

-…estás diciendo que lamentas que haya despertado?

-No…lamento otras cosas. –dijo mientras se acercó dando grandes pasos y quedando frente frente al sangrepura.- lamento que sigas teniendo secretos que yo no se, no… eso ya no importa… lo que me molesta es que estés planeando otro de tus juegos.

¿Te lo he dicho no?

**Esta vez no te lo permitiré, no dejaré que seas una amenaza, ni a ti ni a nadie.**

**-¿**por qué estas tan enojada Yuuki? ¿ha pasado algo?- Kaname intenta acariciarle el rostro pero es rechazado por la mano de la joven.

-basta ya Kaname!- grito con furia que hizo resquebrajar las ventanas.- ¿hasta cuando vas a pensar que soy una tonta niña que no se da cuenta de nada. Crees que pienso que has despertado tan pronto sin ninguna razón… y entonces, invade la academia una criatura extraña que huele.. que apesta a sangrepura…

¿Por qué haces esto?- Yuuki golpe con los puños cerrados el pecho de Kaname.

-…entonces piensas que yo envié a ese zorro a la academia para perjudicarte? No te culpo por desconfiar de mi, tienes tus razones. Pero parece que no importa lo que diga , Yuuki no vas a creerme ..ni a tranquilizarte.

Asi que…solo tienes una forma de saber si he hecho algo malo verdad?

Yuuki cierra sus puños con fuerza arrugando la camisa negra de Kaname, aprieta los colmillosy levanta la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos rojos brillantes en la oscuridad. Luego lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo atrae hacia ella..

**-yo..realmente ODIO este lado retorcido tuyo.. Kaname…-** le clava los colmillos profundamente y comienza a succionar.

Kaname la toma de la cintura abrazándola..Acariciando su cabello…

-eso está bien... el odio también te mantendría pensando en mi…

#

**Chan! Acasó Kaname esta amenazando la seguridad en la academia? Es el comienzo de un nuevo plan? A quien pertenece " la mascota".. que respuestas encontrará Yuuki en la espesa sangre de Kaname…?**

**Que hará zero ahora que Yuuki ha roto "cierta" regla…**

**Fufu.. prometo un gran próximo capitulo.. **

**Comenten onegai!**


	13. Chapter 10 Nosotros, en el abismo

Capitulo 10 Nosotros, en el abismo, juntos.

"**Sangre…"**

"He querido tomar esta sangre…desde hace mucho tiempo…"

"No…"

"**Quiero**** todo de este hombre."**

"Kaname…

¿Por qué tu sangre siempre sabe tan dulce para mí…incluso cuando amarte me duele tanto...?

Mi corazón…nunca logra estar tranquilo contigo. Pero no podría vivir si no estuvieras cerca.

Eres como el aire para mi…"

Yuuki bebió por un momento sin pensar en más nada que los sentimientos que fluían intensamente entre los dos…a través de la sangre.

Después de haber bebido bastante, la lujuria del instinto comenzó a ceder. Y entones los fragmentos de memorias comenzaron a emerger hacia Yuuki.

Se halló de repente en un antiguo castillo japonés ..en llamas.

Había personas corriendo por todas partes llevando consigo armas. yuuki las reconoció. Eran cazadores.

Y entonces la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo desvaneciéndose era un vampiro, así como el hombre de largo cabello negro de pie junto a ella que cargaba un niño recién nacido, que enseguida se volvió polvo también.

El hombre se dio vuelta… y la miró con una expresión de locura e ira ciega.

-ES TU CULPA! TU CREASTE ESAS MALDITAS ARMAS …! TRAICIONASTE A LOS DE TU PROPIA ESPECIE!

El vampiro intentó atacar pero fue detenido por una lluvia de flechas y, estando malherido se marchó dejando una estela oscura…

Yuuki sintió de pronto como la sangre perdía su sabor y dejó de beber .

Empujó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kaname, alejándolo de ella. Entonces comenzó a temblar y a sollozar.

-…tanto odias tener que beber mi sangre…Yuuki?-

-si…cuando es de esta manera…realmente lo odio…no se supone que las cosas deberían ser así…¿Por qué? … a…pesar de que he intentado hacerme más fuerte, todavía no logro entender …

-parece como si estuvieras llena de frustración…yuuki, eres muy fuerte. Pero también eres ingenua.

Ante ese comentario, Yuuki levantó su semblante y lo miró muy ofendida.

-no me malinterpretes, no te estoy llamando tonta. Pero, Yuuki, tu eres ..Diferente a los demás sangrepuras. Yuuki es demasiado…humana. Es lo que quería decir.- Kaname levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de ella, la miraba directamente a los ojos. Yuuki le sostuvo la mirada un momento pero luego apartó la mano de Kaname.

-perdón por eso entonces.-respondió secamente. Nada estaba saliendo bien entre ellos dos, y solo podía sentirse totalmente impotente. Sobre todo porque Kaname tenía razón

Es verdad. Me siento muy frustrada en este momento. Comparada contigo, el tiempo que llevo en este mundo es insignificante, pero aún así.. estos diez años…en los que no he podido verte…me han parecido una eternidad. Tal vez es porque sigo pensando y sintiendo como una humana, tal y como dices- Yuuki lo volvió a mirar, sonriendo tristemente, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- todo lo que quería lograr era ser más fuerte y confiable, para que no tuvieras que protegerme y …lastimarte.

Kaname no se pudo contener y la besó dulcemente. Yuuki no estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para rechazarlo.

-yo también me siento ..frustrado, Yuuki… no te imaginas cuanto.

Déjame decirte que te equivocas, aunque diez años no deberían significar nada para mí, es totalmente diferente… Porque cada diez años parece que no puedo evitar que te alejen de mi.. Entonces un tiempo tan insignificante se vuelve eterno, insoportablemente largo para mí también…

Y cuando finalmente logro tenerte entre mis brazos… resulta que debo compartirte con otras personas.- Kaname la levanta por la cintura y la lleva hasta su cama en donde la recuesta arrinconándola con sus brazos.

-en los ojos de Yuuki…hay muchas personas…- recorre con su mano el camino desde su mejilla sonrosada, su mentón, su fino cuello…hasta llegar a su pecho, depositando su mano sobre el lugar donde el corazón de Yuuki latía aceleradamente -es porque mi dulce Yuuki tiene un corazón amable, muy cálido.. entonces..estas rodeada de mucha gente que te atesora..

Claro, entre esas personas ocupando el corazón de Yuuki, estaba Zero. ¿por qué si no Kaname estaría actuando de esa manera tan posesiva?

-pero eso es algo en lo que somos muy diferentes, Yuuki.

**Porque en mis ojos, solo estás tú. Nadie más, ni nada más en el mundo me importa realmente.**

Kaname tomó una de las manos de Yuuki y comenzó a mordisquearla suavemente. La joven se estremeció y un ligero escozor expectante recorrió su cuerpo, aún así juntó fuerzas para hablar.

N..no me gusta cuando dices esas cosas Kaname…

por qué? Esta es mi verdadera forma de ser…no soy un ser amable, en realidad , es todo lo contrario, soy terriblemente egoísta.

Manipulador…cruel…y…sin escrúpulos…-salieron estás palabras de la propia boca de Yuuki , como una sentencia. Sin embargo, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado. Kaname soltó una ligera risita mientras seguía acariciando con sus colmillos la palma de la mano de Yuuki. en sus ojos comenzaba a brillar un destello carmesí.

Eso también… parece que vas comprendiendo que la naturaleza de un vampiro es oscura. Somos bestias provenientes de las tinieblas. Y, más aún, los purasangre como nosotros, como yo…, que vivimos tanto tiempo…y acumulamos tanto poder, vivimos constantemente en un abismo, al borde de la locura.

Entonces, en este mundo tenebroso, apareces tú, tomando mi mano, sonriendo, brillando... y comienzo a sentirme vivo de nuevo. Pero también surge un miedo atroz a que desaparezcas…porque el mundo que conozco, es así…simplemente se lleva lo que uno más quiere…por eso, Yuuki…

**Si yo fuera a perderte, destruiría este mundo sin el más mínimo remordimiento.**

Yuuki lo miró con tristeza. Podía sentir en esas palabras una inmensa soledad, un lamento desesperado por no quedarse solo en esa oscuridad que amenaza con llevárselo, corrompiéndolo. Cada vez que lo veía así, solo se le ocurría una cosa que hacer.

Ella levanta los brazos, invitándolo. Él se hunde en su cuello y le clava los colmillos.

-no voy a dejar...que vivas en un abismo tu solo, Kaname

Bebió bastante. Y mientras lo hacía comenzó a acariciarla.

-que…que estás haciendo?- preguntó Yuuki totalmente abochornada…

-"que"…en serio preguntas?- se rio ligeramente. Su voz, ciertamente sonaba un poco… ronca.. y el brillo rojo de sus ojos era..mas intenso.- yuuki.. ya no eres una niña… sabes lo hermosa que luces precisamente ahora… apenas puedo controlarme..no.. no encuentro razón para detenerme…o la tengo?- dijo y le daba besos en el hombro descubierto …en los brazos… en la cara…- Finalmente te tengo solo para mi… en mi habitación…aquí no tengo que cmpartir te con nadie…

-ka….kaname…?-sabia que debería de decirle algo para detenerlo, porque comenzaba a entrar en pánico, pero ella tampoco podía encontrar una razón para que el parara. Su mente empezaba a dar vueltas…cada célula de su cuerpo palpitaba.

Hasta que unas mariposas negras revolotearon en la ventana y Yuuki de pronto recordó el motivo de haber ido hasta allí. Asi que lo empujó nerviosamente, otra vez sin calcular su propia fuerza, haciendo que Kaname cayera de la cama.

-ah!-perdón….kaname….estas bien?

-… …. Ja…..ja…-respondió perplejo el sangrepura desde el piso.

**-¡**Es …es…tu culpa por comportarte de esa manera!- exclamó la joven con el rostro totalmente encendido.-tengo cosas que hacer , sabes? en estos momentos…

-kiryu kun está en la academia descubriendo que saliste sin su permiso, verdad? El señor presidente de los cazadores sí que se toma su trabajo muy en serio.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-….si. He incumplido una norma importante. Mañana deberé rendir cuentas en la Asociación

-y finalmente has bebido mi sangre, aunque haya sido por obligación. ¿Reportaras eso mañana también?.

Yuuki le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

-…eso no es lo importante.- Yuuki prefirió ignorar ese comentario. Se calmó, y volvió a recuperar la perspectiva de la situación.

-entonces, Kaname, la criatura que invadió la academia no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino con ese hombre que he visto en tus recuerdos. Es un sangrepura, verdad? Y…tiene una deuda pendiente contigo.

-estas en lo cierto. Esa criatura seguramente es uno de sus sirvientes. Todavía no se cual es su intención, pero seguramente…quiere acercarse a ti para hacerte daño, y castigarme. Yo me encargaré de él…

-¿cuál es su nombre.? Pensé que solo quedábamos tu, yo y Touma, los únicos sangrepuras sobrevivientes.-preguntó Yuuki observando sus mariposas revolotear en la ventana.

-…Kaze Ryutaro. Es uno de los mas antiguos, ciertamente no lo maté porque pensé… que no volvería a despertar. Alguien debió ayudarlo.

Yuuki tenía que acostumbrarse a esa manera fría de confesar sus pecados. Recordó la escena trágica en las memorias de Kaname. Ese sangrepura había perdido a su familia a manos de cazadores, y culpaba a Kaname por haber creado las armas antivampiros. Por supuesto que buscaría venganza.

La pregunta era quien lo ayudó a despertar.

Entonces, un nombre se le vino inevitablemente a la cabeza.

Takuma Ichijou …y el recuerdo de la sangrepura a la que él ayudó invadió la mente de Yuuki, que sintió un profundo odio corriendo por sus venas.

-yuuki…déja que yo resuelva esto- Kaname intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella se soltó.

- ¿vas a iniciar otra guerra entre sangrepuras? no. Sea lo que sea, esa persona se atrevió a invadir la Academia. Es imperdonable. Y es mi culpa también, pero no volverá a suceder.

-por supuesto, ahora que has bebido mi sangre, la barrera que has puesto se fortaleció.

-…si lo dices de esa manera parece como si yo te estuviera usando.

-esta bien, sé que no piensas en mi de esa manera. Pero si así, lo fuera, si quisieras usarme, por mi estaría bien.

Yuuki soltó un pesado suspiro, se acercó hacia la ventana abierta y comenzó a desvanecerse en una nube de mariposas negras.

-realmente estoy feliz de que hayas despertado. Pero tal y como te había dicho

No dejaré que tu ni nadie se convierta en una amenaza.

**HOLA! Como están, que tal les pareció el capitulo?**

**Esta vez fue todo yuukixkaname…XD**

**Temo que mi historia este convirtiendo a la protagonista en alguien poco decente… **

**Digo, por eso de que es "cariñosa" con zero… después con Kaname…**

**Pero solo estoy traspasándole mis propios deseos jajajjaa**

**Realmente me encantan los dos, por eso va a ser difícil decidir una pareja… **

**Como lo habrán notado, estuve a punto de describir una situación no apta para menores, / pero contuve mi lado pervertido y rescaté la historia… estuvo bien? Jaja**

**Gracias por leer, y agradecería aún más sus comentarios.!**

**Nos vemos!**

#

333

Manzana 49 parcela 2 barrio municipal, familia rodich


	14. Chapter 11 Criaturas Extrañas

Capitulo 11 criaturas extrañas

Cuando Yuuki regresa a la academia se encuentra con yori y aidou esperándola en la entrada.

Pero apenas se acercó, aidou percibió una esencia conocida en ella y la miró desconcertado.

Por supuesto, el pudo sentir la energía de Kaname –sama en ella.

-ese tipo..kiryu …dijo que mañana debes ir a la Asociación. y llevar a esa …criatura contigo.-el tono de él era frio y cortante.

-ya veo, es inevitable. En donde está el chico? ¿a ocurrido algo mientras no estuve?-hablaba un poco nerviosa Yuuki.

-estoy seguro de que estuviste al corriente de lo que pasaba aquí, o por lo menos eso espero. Si quieres saber los detalles preguntale a wakaba, yo estoy cansado y ..debo irme.

-es...es asi..? Lo siento, claro. Entonces, buenas noches aidou-san.

El rubio pasó por al lado de ella sin mirarla. Yuuki se sintió un poco avergonzada y triste al ser tratada de esa manera.

Aidou se subió a su auto y mientras se alejaba se reprendía a si mismo por su forma de actuar.

"de que demonios me sorprendo, es lógico que ella tome la sangre de Kaname-sama, …soy un estúpido."

#

Yuuki entró a la habitación en donde estaba el chico-zorro. Yori le comentó lo que akito les informó sobre aquella criatura.

"entonces es verdad, este chico es sirviente de aquel sangrepura. Y como no es vampiro, logró entrar a esta academia sin problemas…"

"que molestia…"

"**¿Debería…matarlo?**

Mientras ese pensamiento se le cruzaba por la cabeza, el joven por fin abrió los ojos y se encontró con la fría mirada de Yuuki y saltó sobresaltado de la cama haciendo un gruñido. Pero como estaba un poco débil se tambaleo sobre sí mismo y quedó de rodillas ante ella. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo y levantó la vista nuevamente.

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en Yuuki.

-yuuki-sama… por fin la conozco.-dijo sonriendo sumisamente y tomando la mano derecha de Yuuki que lo miraba sorprendida.

-te dijeron…que deberías conocerme?-preguntó sin quitar su mano. Pudo notar que si bien el chico sonreía , sus ojos reflejaban rencor y su mano temblorosa, un profundo temor.

-asi es…fui mandado para servir a Yuuki-sama, estoy feliz de poder conocerla finalmente. Por favor, póngame a su servicio.-la sonrisa del joven se hacía más grande, y más falsa.

-detente. Deja de hacer eso. Dijo Yuuki mirándolo con firmeza y retirando su mano.

**No actúes como si no me tuvieras miedo.**

Entonces el chico congeló su expresión y se alejó bruscamente poniéndose a la defensiva

-por favor… solo… dejen de jugar conmigo, malditos monstruos chupasangre…!

Yuuki ablandó su mirada, y sonrió satisfecha – esa sí que es una reacción más natural. Dijo y lo volvió a mirar detenidamente.

El chico parecía de no más de 15 años, delgado y de tez clara, tenía el cabello blanco, atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ciertamente, podía competir en belleza con cualquier vampiro, pero emitía un aura totalmente diferente. Como si emitiera pureza.

Pero en sus ojos, de un color dorado opaco, se desprendía un rencor tan grande que a Yuuki le hizo recordar a la primera vez que vió a zero. El también acumuló en sus ojos todo el odio que sentía por los vampiros.

Pensar en este parecido, hizo que Yuuki se olvidara de querer matar a ese joven. Era solo un chico, sea lo que sea, y estaba siendo utilizado por un sangrepura .. ¿como iba a lastimarlo?

Yuuki se agachó y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿estas herido? ¿Necesitas algo? Tienes hambre? ..supongo que no te alimentas de sangre, verdad?

El chico la miró sorprendido y con desconfianza .-¿ qué va a hacer conmigo?-preguntó temeroso.

-todavía no tengo idea. Y tu ,que se supone que debes hacer conmigo?

-…no lo se. Solo tengo que servirte, Yuuki-sama… es todo lo que recuerdo.

-en serio…?- Yuuki lo contempló con compasión. Aparentemente le borraron la memoria para que no diera información. Ahora ese chico le hacía recordarse a ella misma. Sin recuerdos, sola ante un vampiro aterrador. Claro, ella era el vampiro ahora.

Tal vez fue esa memoria, pero instintivamente Yuuki extendió su mano hacia el joven, como Kaname hizo con ella aquella vez, esa noche de nieve.

El chico la miró indeciso. Todavía estaba a la defensiva, pero después de mirarla a los ojos una vez mas, terminó por tomar con timidez esa gentil mano. En el momento en el que se tocaron ambos sintieron un cosquilleó en el corazón. El chico comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, y Yuuki sintió como si una brisa refrescante la acariciase desde adentro. Algo, muy cálido la estaba invadiendo…

Entonces el joven se transformó en un pequeño zorrito de dos colas que se acurrucó en el regazo de Yuuki. Estaba temblando y daba pequeños chillidos. Yuuki , maravillada, enternecida y completamente conmovida ,lo acunó dulcemente mientras le daba suaves palmaditas

-qué lindo…está bien… está bien… no voy a hacerte daño.. está bien…- no sabía bien que estaba pasándole, pero sentía como si su alma estuviera siendo reconfortada con suavidad, como si de pronto un manantial de agua cristalina estuviera sanando sus heridas emocionales.

No podía contener las lágrimas mientras acariciaba el pelaje de esa criatura. Sentía que no podía separarse de él.

Bien, una sola cosa era segura. Un vínculo extraño había surgido entre esos dos.

Yooooori-chan!... te digo que anoche se convirtió en un pequeño zorrito que se qued´dormido en mi regazo!- repetía la directora cross con la cara totalmente ruborizada a su vicedirectora quien la encontrara durmiendo en el suelo con un chico joven agarrado a sus piernas.

-si, si. Te digo que te creo, Yuuki. No te estoy juzgando…- eso decía ella pero la mirada sospechosa en su cara no se iba.

Yuuki se dio por vencida, después de todo, era bastante difícil de creer. Ella también se despertó asombrada cuando vio a ese chico apuesto abrazandola. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Lo único que sentía era una extraña paz interior.

" que…rayos esta pasando…"

-um…. Yori… donde está el chico…?

-el pequeño zorro?

-… si…..

-sigue dormido. Pero supongo que deberás despertarlo. Después de todo zero-kun está esperando en la cocina.

-ya veo….espera. ¿Quién?

-zero-kun

-….¿donde?

-en la cocina. Yo que tu, no lo dejaría esperar tanto. Ya sabes como es.

Yuuki miró instintivamente hacia la ventana pensando en huir a un lugar muy ,muy lejos. No estaba mentalmente preparada para enfrentarse a zero tan temprano.

Es decir, sabía que tenía que ir a la Asociación a dar explicaciones. Pero ella misma no entendía muy bien la situación, tenía que hacer unas averiguaciones antes, debía hablar con Akito-kun, determinar si el chico –zorro era peligroso o no, si takuma-san estaba de hecho implicado..

Por que…por que…zero estaba ya en la Academia?

Lo que mas le asustaba a Yuuki, era que presentía que zero no estaba allí por asuntos de la Asociación, precisamente.

"esperen. Yo no le prometí nada. Verdad? así que no tengo que sentirme culpable de haber bebido la sangre de Kaname….

….

Pero por que me siento culpable?- Yuuki comenzaba a entrar en pánico a medida que se acercaba a la cocina.

¿La cocina?

Que hacia zero en la cocina?

Yuuki asomó tímidamente la cabeza y vio a zero preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

Parecía tranquilo, concentrado. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yuuki y rebanó de un solo corte una tajada de pan.

"q-q-que miedo!- se congeló Yuuki por dentro.

-um…este… bu…buenos días…- dijo casi murmurando y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-siéntate.- dijo sin mirarla mientras seguía cocinando.

-si!- -yuuki se sentó tan rápido como pudo. Cayó en la cuenta de que aquella situación no estaba bien. La estaban mandoneando en su propia casa.

-hey… que se supone que estas haciendo zero- dijo con un forzado tono de autoridad.

Zero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a servir tazones de arroz, pan tostado, fruta rebanada, hot cakes con miel y crema…. Todo en cantidades exageradas. Delicioso, pero exagerado.

-Oye!... que es todo esto…?- " desde que hora esta el aquí en la cocina"?.. no, esperen, ese no es el tema, ¿Por qué loca razón él le estaba preparado un desayuno tan ridículamente cargado?

-CALLATE Y COME.- Dijo el cazador simplemente. Con una oscura aura y una rígida sonrisa.

-s-si!- se apresuró a comer Yuuki .

" maldición, otra vez dejó que me ordene… pero el me dá mucho miedo actuando de esa manera… encima,….. esto está delicioso…- pensaba yuuki mientras saboreaba contenta los manjares.

-siempre pones esa cara tan extraña cuando comes algo que te gusta. Eres una glotona.- el peliplata se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada estaba fija en Yuuki, ya no se veía oscuro, pero si…intrigado.

-que….?- oh, cállate, maldita sea…-dijo la castaña con la boca a medio llenar. –siempre estas molestándome…

Entonces, Yuuki sintió estar viviendo un dejavú. Tiempo atrás ellos compartían sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas junto al director. Zero decía cosas que la hacían enojar, el director hacía enojar a zero…pero la comida siempre era deliciosa.

Justo ahora, zero, que tanto odiaba recordar el pasado, estaba haciendo aquello para hacerla sentir mejor…

No.

Había otra razón. Por supuesto.

Yuuki se limpió la boca con una servilleta y agachó su semblante.

-lo siento. Actué imprudentemente … y…rompí nuestro acuerdo.

-de eso, vamos a hablar en la Asociación.- dijo zero con una cara seria, claramente refiriéndose al asunto de la salida de Yuuki sin escolta, obviando el hecho de que ella bebió sangre de Kaname.

" que bien, el se esta haciendo el tonto"- pensó yuuki irritada. claro, después de todo, zero jamás la recriminaría abiertamente por eso. Solo actuaría ofendido y distante. Ella lo conocía bien.

Eso pensaba Yuuki, pero los hechos, la contradecían. Que zero viniera a prepararle el desayuno, era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-tienes razón, todavía debo preparar unas cosas antes de ir para alla…- Yuuki estaba por ponerse de pie pero zero la interrumpió.

- te refieres a entrevistar a ese prefecto, Sukimoto?

-si…entre otras cosas. Veo que aido-san y yori te pusieron al tanto de algunos datos.

-si. Yo me encargó de el, tengo mejores habilidades para los interrogatorios- dijo mientras señaló su bloddy rose con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

-espera! Zero no puedes ir por ahí apuntando a mis estudiantes!- exclamó alarmada Yuuki. Esto si era más parecido al zero que ella conocía.

El cazador se rió bajito, y se acercó a la directora. Le rozó la mejilla con su mano y la miró con profundidad. Había un montón de sentimientos encontrados en aquella mirada violeta. Frustración, decepción…resignación, desafío.

-solo bromeo. te estaré esperando con wakaba en tu oficina. Mejor quédate y termina de comer.

Porque.. .Quiero que te alimentes correctamente, y no andes consumiendo **comida chatarra.**

Dicho esto, el joven presidente de la asociación deja la cocina y a Yuuki con los ojos completamente en blanco.

Esa persona que decía llamarse zero, era una criatura completamente extraña.

**Y bien? Que les pareció?**

**Les cuento que tuve algunas dificultades para escribir este capitulo.. es que hay tantas cosas que contar y todas quieren salir al mismo tiempo jaja**

**Pero eso me asegura muchos capítulos… fufufufu**

**Bueno, estoy en época de exámenes , asi que estar haciendo esto es una clara muestra de irresponsabilidad de mi parte..¬¬**

**Pero no puedo evitarlo, los rostros de zero, Kaname y Yuuki aparecen constantemente en mi cabeza! Quiero que hino matsuri termine la serie de una vez, o voy a enloquecer **

**Gracias una vez más por leer, lesty, iruze-chan y todos!**

**El próximo capitulo ..kaname y zero se enfrentan cara a cara?**


	15. Chapter 12 Sentimientos por la mitad

Capitulo 12 sentimientos por la mitad

¿Y qué demonios se fue a hacer kiryu a esta hora en la Academia?- peguntaba increíblemente irritado a través del teléfono el joven presidente de la corporación Aido.

-vino a preparar el desayuno.- respondió la vicedirectora , Wakaba, como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo.

-….que está planeando ese sujeto…?- se indignaba el rubio.

- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? No vas a acompañar a Yuuki a la asociación, aido-san?

-…no. Estoy bastante ocupado, pero espero que me mantengas al tanto, wakaba, cuento contigo.

-mmmm…seguro.

-oye, estas imaginando cosas raras otra vez? En verdad estoy ocupado, por eso no puedo acompañarla.

-aido-san, ayer Yuuki se fue a encontrar con Kaname-san, verdad?

-…que no te lo dijo ella?

-no, pero pude darme cuenta, porque cada vez que kuran –san está involucrado, Yuuki pone una cara llena de preocupación.

-oye! No hables de esa manera sobre Kaname-sama…todavía no sabemos qué está sucediendo.

-esta bien, pero.. aido-san, aunque kaname-san este de regreso, por favor, no dejes sola a Yuuki, ella confía mucho en ti.

Del otro lado del teléfono se escucho un chasquido de fastidio y luego se cortó. Yori hizo un largo suspiro.

"ciertamente, los vampiros son personas muy obstinadas" pensó . Luego entró a la oficina una de esas personas obstinadas, quizás la mayor de ellas. Zero.

-Um, zero-kun, ya has hablado con Yuuki?

-algo así- respondió simplemente el peliplata y tomó asiento frente al escritorio. La primera vez que lo veía sentarse en esa oficina. Yori lo observaba, y no podía dejar de pensar que había algo muy diferente en la forma de actuar de ese joven malhumorado que siempre se preocupaba tanto por su amiga. Que a pesar de tratarla con frialdad, en realidad mostraba guardarle un profundo afecto.

A yori siempre le había caído bien zero. En el fondo, ella quería que entre Yuuki y él las cosas fueran mejor. Sabía que ambos estaban hechos para cuidarse el uno al otro.

Por eso, al percibir que la actitud de zero, que siempre había sido distante, estaba cambiando, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-zero-kun… esta es la tercera vez en una semana que ves a Yuuki. Antes, intentabas por todos los medios evitar encontrarte con ella. Incluso, viniste tan temprano…

-que es lo que estas insinuando, wakaba.- su tono era cortante, pero no amenazador como yori temía que sería. Esto la animo a seguir indagando.

-um…veras, ayer..parecías molesto por la salida de Yuuki, pensé que no querías verla, en realidad yo tenía miedo de que te encontraras con ella con el humor que tenias…pero también, temí que volvieras a tratarla fríamente… sabes? ella te aprecia muchísimo.. y creo que siempre piensa en ti de alguna manera…

-wakaba… qué demonios quieres preguntar.

-zero-kun, acaso has tomado alguna decisión con respecto a Yuuki?

El cazador la miró fijamente en silencio. Debería responderle?

Debería decirle que de hecho, el había tomado una decisión?

La noche anterior el dedujo sin mucho esfuerzo que Yuuki había ido a ver a Kuran, y en un momento también sintió como la barrera de la Academia se hacía mas fuerte. Eso sólo podía deberse a algo: Yuuki había bebido la sangre de ese maldito.

Una oleada de furia lo recorrió por completo. Tuvo que marcharse abruptamente del lugar porque de lo contrario terminaría disparándole al primer vampiro que se le cruzase, y aido, por cierto, tenia grandes chances.

Patético. Eso le había dicho a Aido. Pero entonces que era él?

Le pidió a Yuuki que no bebiera la sangre de aquel monstruo, y fue rechazado miserablemente.

El debería saber que no tenía el derecho de pedir nada.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?...

Porque ella sigue sujetándolo, sonriéndole, porque ella siempre está invadiéndolo…

"la mitad de mi corazón siempre será de zero"

Ella podía decirle palabras tan dulces…y al mismo tiempo tan mortificantes.

"La mitad…" claro, no es todo. Ella siempre amó a ese tipo…lo sé perfectamente.

Lo sé, porque la conozco."

No soy su verdadera familia. Pero he vivido junto a ella mucho tiempo. La he visto llorar, reír, enfadarse, hacer tonterías, preocuparse por mí…protegerme, apoyarme..salvarme..

Yuuki, es también mi Yuuki, porque yo la conozco …

Y, al menos sé que aunque sea la mitad, ella me pertenece…

No voy a dejar que ese monstruo se lleve la parte de su corazón que me corresponde.

Él también tendrá que conformarse con solo la mitad."

Esa noche, zero comprendió que el tiempo vivido junto a yuuki, el dolor que compartían, los sentimientos que innegablemente sentían el uno por el otro, le daban a él, el derecho de pelear por ella.

Para eso servía estar vivo.

Pero, debería decirle eso a wakaba?. Ni de broma.

-tienes la costumbre de imaginar cosas raras, verdad wakaba?- dijo simplemente, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-mmmm… que coincidencia, aido-san me dijo lo mismo…- acotó yori, dando por finalizado el tema, sonriendo con complicidad.

-que fue lo que te dijo aido-san, yori?- dijo Yuuki desde la puerta de la oficina. Sin animarse a entrar, Vio a zero sentado y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.- um…entonces, aido-san llamó?

-asi es, estaba…"sorprendido" de saber que zero-kun estaba por aquí tan temprano.

-si..me imagino. Te dijo algo más?

-dijo estar muy ocupado, y que no podrá acompañarte a la Asociación.-

-ya veo…no se puede remediar.-yuuki se entristeció al suponer que aido seguía enfadado con ella, aunque no tenía la más palida idea de por que. Zero percibió la acitud de Yuuki y se sintió un poco irritado por la forma en la que aido y Yuuki parecían haberse vuelto cercanos.

-hey…por que rayos no entras, no voy a hacerte nada- dijo con tono autoritario el cazador. Yuuki hizo una mueca de fastidio y le sacó la lengua

-no es por eso que no entro, baka! Es que… este chico parece tenerle miedo a los extraños..

Efectivamente, del brazo de Yuuki estaba agarrado, el joven de cabellera blanca y ojos dorados.

-#####

"Esa humana impertinente."

"Siempre haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar. Bueno, no podía culparla del todo, una simple humana jamás entendería el complejo mundo de los vampiros."

Asi como el jamás comprendería el mundo de los sangrepuras.

Mientras trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, Hanabusa Aido recordaba la reciente conversación con yori. Y se irritaba cada segundo más.

Que estaba haciendo kyriu alla?... maldito cazador. Como lo detestaba.

Siempre entrometiéndose entre Yuuki y…Kaname-sama.

"estas defendiendo los intereses de kuran o los tuyos?"

Eso le había dicho.

¡Aghrrrrrrrrr.. no es asunto tuyo maldito kyriu!- gritó super enfadado. Todos afuera de su oficina lo escucharon,pero ya estaban acostumbrados a los berrinches del presidente aido.

"No es…asi…para nada. Por supuesto que es por Kaname-sama….-se decía a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse…

"es un papel patético el tuyo, aido-sempai"

La molesta voz del cazador hacia eco en el cada vez mas irritado vampiro que revoleó por el aire una hilera de papeles. Mientras las hojas caían, el rubio se agarró la frente con las manos tratando de olvidar cierto acontecimiento de hace diez años que insistentemente lo perseguía…

Fue después de la trágica muerte de kaien cross .el día que puso fin a una sangrienta batalla entre sangrepuras.

Sara estaba muerta. Kaname-sama había quedado dormido por sus graves heridas, y Yuuki kuran, fue encerrada por su propia voluntad en una celda antivampiros. Ella también estaba herida severamente. Y estaba hambrienta.

En ese estado, era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera la razón, y entones los cazadores, tendrían la excusa perfecta para asesinarla. A kyriú parecía no importarle, no fue a verla en ningún momento. Maldito cobarde.

Esa princesa sangrepura estaba realmente sola, indefensa, desesperada.

¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Los purasangre son seres invencibles, magnificos y poderosos. Por eso los demás vampiros los obedecían y adoraban.

Pero en el fondo de una oscura celda, Aido solo veía a una niña llorando amargamente por la muerte de su padre.

Su padre estaba muerto, justo como el suyo. Pero él, siendo un vampiro orgulloso, no derramó una sóla lagrima por su muerte. Y aún asi, esa princesa sangrepura estuvo allí para consolarlo…

Esa estúpida chica…

-déjenme pasar.-exigió a los cazadores que custodiaban la celda. Estos le rehusaron, pero fue yagari quien le permitió el acceso.

-si dejo que esa niña muera de esta manera, el alma de ese sujeto me fastidiará en el infierno.- dijó el cazador antes de que aido ingresara a la pequeña magia antivampiros fue desactivada para que el pudiera entrar. Pero había muchos cazadores esperando que la princesa sangrepura intentara escapar y atacarlos, ya que estaba en un estado de hambre muy peligroso. Si eso pasaba…sería el fin para ella.

Yuuki estaba acurrucada en un rincón. Temblando. No de frio, Sino de dolor. Estaba sollozando mientras se mordía nerviosamente los labios y se sujetaba las rodillas con fuerza. Intentaba controlarse a si misma.

-que cosa…tan tonta estas haciendo…? Planeas simplemente dejar que el hambre te enloquezca entonces estos cazadores pueden matarte…?

Cuando escuchó su voz, Yuuki levantó la vista, los ojos brillaban intensamente rojos en la oscuridad.

Aido sintió por primera vez terror en su vida. Estaba frene a una criatura que podía asesinarlo. Cierto, después de todo, ella era una sangrepura, un ser superior a el…

Entonces, ella movió los labios y con una temblorosa voz dijo..

-a…aido…sem…pai…q..que voy a hacer ahora?- aunque estaba oscuro, aido pudo ver como grandes lágrimas empapaban el pequeño rostro de Yuuki.

¿Miedo? …¿Cómo podría tener miedo yo… si la que está aterrorizada es ella…?- pensó aido mientras algo dentro suyo lo impulsó a borrar las diferencias de clase y abrazar con fuerza a la princesa sangrepura.

-que…que estas haciendo…? Aido…sempai…- Yuuki en estado de shock no pudo separarlo de ella.

-nada. No estoy haciendo nada en absoluto.

"solo lo mismo que tú hiciste conmigo cuando mi padre murió, estoy aquí."

-no..no….no…. aido..sem…pai… no.. aléjate…..-la garganta de yuuki comenzaba a arder furiosamente mientras escuchaba tan cerca el flujo de la sangre de aido.

-no lo haré. Es mi deber estar aquí. Asi…que…haz lo que tengas que hacer.

**O acaso piensas en echar a perder toda la sangre que se ha derramado por ti…eh.. CROSS YUUKI?-**

Estas palabras parecieron despertar a yuuki de un trance…se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Aido y con una gran expresión de dolor le clavó los colmillos en el cuello.

.perdón… aido…sempai.. perdón por esto….-le escuchó decir entre sollozos ahogados.

"tu si…si que eres una…falla como sangrepura…"- ahora , el miedo lo invadía de nuevo. Pero fue porque sabia que su sangre no podía disfrazar sus sentimientos…

Al dia siguiente , Yuuki kuran había recuperado la cordura, la fuerza y su orgullo. Y había ganado un aliado incondicional.

Entre estos dos se había formado un lazo particular. Con una condición que la misma Yuuki estableció:

"**Siempre estaré agradecida por tu ayuda Aido-sempai. Pero, no quiero tener que usarte de esa manera. Jamás me lo perdonaría… por eso, nunca vuelvas a ofrecerme tu sangre de nuevo."**

En otras palabras, ella le decía "por favor, no te enamores de mi. Porque no puedo ni podré corresponderte. "

Por eso, estúpido kyriú, no necesito que me digas patético.

Yo ya se eso. Pero es mi elección.

El talentoso e inteligente hanabusa aido sufría de un irremediable amor no correspondido.

"pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que te hagas el listo con ella! Solo voy a reconocer al gran Kaname-sama como su pareja! Estúpido kiryu!-" gritaba por dentro el orgulloso vampiro mientras volvía a desparramar sus papeles.

-um.. señor-aido?-timidamente se asoma una secretaria a la puerta de su oficina en medio de su ataque de celos.

-que pasa? Dije que no quería que me molestaran…-de pronto el semblante de aido se congela al ver al hombre que ingresa majestuosamente al despacho.

-lo lamento, pero espero que puedas concederme un poco de tu tiempo,Aido.

Era el mismísimo Kaname-sama.


	16. Chapter 13 Amenaza

Capitulo 13-amenaza

-ka…kaname-sama…- el rostro de aido no lograba recuperar el color después de ver a su visitante. Una mezcla de terror y emoción hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara detrás del escritorio.

"y justo cuando estaba yo haciendo estupideces…dios..que no haya estado pensando en voz alta!" gritaba en su interior. Pero no había nada en la presencia de Kaname que significase una amenaza. Solo la habitual majestuosidad y elegancia que lo caracterizaban.

-Debo agradecerte que hayas cuidado de Yuuki tan bien durante mi ausencia. Siempre lo tendré presente…- el sangrepura dio unos pequeños pasos hacia dentro. Aido se dio cuenta de que no lo había invitado a entrar y se ruborizó de la vergüenza.

-n..no es necesario…hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance…

-por supuesto, aún así muchas gracias. Espero seguir contando con tu ayuda para proteger a Yuuki de ahora en más.

-protegerla? – de pronto aido pareció poner los pies en el suelo y recuperar el aliento.-Acaso cross..e…yuuki-sama esta en peligro otra vez?..tiene que ver con los eventos de los últimos días?

-esa es una pregunta muy tonta, el peligro siempre está cerca de ella. Aunque intente transformar el mundo, siempre habrá amenazas para alguien único y tan poderoso. O acaso has olvidado que es una princesa sangrepura, Aido?

"que…que me habrá querido decir" pensó aterrorizado el pobre Aido.

-no…por supuesto que lo sé, Kaname-sama…-el rubio bajó el semblante con un poco de temor.

-…perdón, parece que mi humor simplemente no logra mejorar desde que desperté. Hay tantas cosas nuevas que me lleva tiempo comprender…

-ya veo…-debería decirle que se alegraba de que hubiese despertado, pero las palabras no le salían.

-por eso he venido a verte, Aido. Necesito saber cómo han sido las cosas para Yuuki estos últimos diez años.

-…um…seguro…-antes de seguir ,el leal vampiro hizo un silencio interno como si estuviera dudando en seguir hablando, pero finalmente se animó a preguntar.-¿ debería decirle a Yuuki-sama sobre lo que hablemos aquí?

-por supuesto, no deberías traicionar la confianza que ella depositó en ti. Yo..Quería preguntarle a ella en persona…pero no hemos podido hablar tranquilamente ni una sola vez- el sangrepura se acercó a la ventana y perdió la vista en el paisaje. Aido se sorprendió al verlo tan…desahuciado.

A pesar de que todavía no lograba sentirse cómodo con la presencia de Kaname, Aidó comenzó a resumirle los pasados diez años. Le contó sobre los tres días de encarcelamiento en la Asociación-omitió por supuesto que el le ofreció su sangre a Yuuki- le contó de las reuniones con familias importantes de vampiros para la refundación de la academia, sobre las negociaciones para el nuevo trato con los cazadores.

-cross …es decir, Yuuki-sama, ha trabajado realmente duro todo este tiempo. Incluso impulsó la creación de las nuevas pastillas de sangre. Con eso, los ataques de vampiros hacia humanos se han reducido considerablemente.

-…ya veo, Yuuki realmente ha crecido mucho. Me siento…realmente un poco mal por haber dejado que ella se encargara de tantas cosas…-pensó en la frágil y dulce chica que había dejado hace diez años…y ahora no podía imaginársela sola ante tantas situaciones difíciles. Un sentimiento de orgullo y nostalgia se apoderó de él.

"mi Yuuki..ella no es tan frágil ahora…"

"Y sin embargo…no puedo dejar de preocuparme…

"si tan solo.. hubiera podido terminar con aquel asunto …

El semblante del sangrepura se oscureció de pronto.

-touma…ese mocoso…como se ha comportado?- dijo con un tono pesado en la voz.

-oh..él…- a Aido le sorprendió que le preguntase por el otro sangrepura vivo, ese chico se había atrevido tiempo atrás a lastimar a la princesa kuran y fue severamente castigado por Kaname, luego fue salvado por Kaien Cross, desde entonces ha a aparecido un par de veces para fastidiar a Yuuki, pero no ha significado nada. Es mas, pareciera como si a Yuuki dentro de todo le cayera bien…quien no le caía bien? -bueno, ciertamente touma-sama es una persona difícil de lidiar, pero no ha interferido en la situación…acaso es él quien está amenazando a Yuuki-sama?

-…probablemente no sea el único. Ahora que sólo quedamos tres familias sangrepura….no, cuatro…ya que el apellido Cross se ha sumado a la lista…-orque Yuuki se cambió el apellido-

la pelea por el trono del mundo vampiro se hará mucho más cruda.

-…pero, Kaname-sama… ud es ..nuestro rey…

-sólo porque soy el mas poderoso, pero eso…puede cambiar de un momento a otro. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas en nuestra sociedad que están en desacuerdo con ..mis métodos…, y tienen toda la razón, supongo que quisieran a otro ser mas razonable guindo sus destinos. No me sorprendería que se arriesgasen a formar una alianza en mi contra. A mi, en realidad nunca me importó el trono de los vampiros, solo es un medio para protegerla. Pero…ella no lo acepta.

Se hizo un profundo silencio entre los dos, Kaname seguía mirando por la ventana. Hanabusa permanecía cerca de su escritorio con la mano apoyada sobre su escritorio, totalmente inmóvil.

"sus métodos"

La muerte de su padre fue uno de los sacrificios necesarios para ese plan. Para proteger a Yuuki.

En el fondo, Aido se sentía un poco culpable, porque entendía las razones del purasangre perfectamente, y al mismo tiempo, sentía la muerte de su padre.

"basta de esto. Ya he decidido por mi cuenta lo que haré. Seguiré creyendo en Kaname-sama y lo ayudaré a proteger a …esa tonta"

-una alianza en su contra?..aunque touma-sama sea un purasangre, no podría oponerse a ud o a Yuuki-sama. Ni aunque toda la sociedad de vampiros lo apoyasen, lo que me parece imposible, porque Yuuki-sama es muy apreciada entre las familias que quieren la paz.

-yuuki…por supuesto que obtendrá aliados.-por primera vez desde que llegó Kaname esbozó una dulce pero triste sonrisa – pero no estoy seguro de que ella tomaría partido por mi. No ocasionaría una nueva guerra. Ella…es pacifista.

-pero Yuuki-sama jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño!

-lo sé, ella…se dejaría lastimar por mí. Eso es lo peor.

-kaname-sama.. no entiendo.. quien esta amenazando la vida de Yuuki-sama?

-no es solo touma. Ha despertado otro sangrepura. Uno muy poderoso, y que tiene.."asuntos pendientes" conmigo y los cazadores. Lo que no es novedad.

-otro sangrepura? Como es posible…creímos que…

-que sara y yo habíamos terminado con casi todos?... no realmente. No tuve tiempo para eso.. Ni siquiera se puede asegurar que sara haya sido destruida…

-¿¡?...que…ha dicho?...sara shirabuki…esta?..no puede ser… es imposible!-entonces aido pareció darse cuenta de la única posibilidad de que esa sangrepura aún este viva.

- acaso..ichijou está detrás de todo esto?

-…todavía, no estoy seguro. Le he pedido a seiren que lo localice. Parece que fue él quien despertó al nuevo sangrepura, quiero pensar que lo hace porque aún está siendo contaminado por la sucia sangre de esa mujer. O tal vez no.

Si…nosotros los sangrepuras… somos realmente una interminable plaga.

Aido se sentó de golpe. Nuevamente el color se le escapó del rostro. Una oleada de pánico le recorrió el cuerpo de punta a punta.

Touma…, un nuevo sangrepura… y la posibilidad de que ichijou quiera vengar la muerte de sara… si era verdad que querían formar una alianza, sería para obtener la vida de la princesa purasangre mas poderosa.

-Un momento..entonces…el chico…esa criatura…que tiene que ver en todo esto?- preguntó rcordando de pronto al chico zorro que se presentó ante Yuuki.

-esa criatura…es la forma mas efectiva de tomar la vida de mi gentil y pura Yuuki.

"No es un vampiro, pero seguro que me está fastidiando este chikillo. "

-Oi… Yuuki, porque este…lo que sea, está pegado a tu brazo?

-dejalo, en paz, no es como si estuviera molestándote.

"Eso dice ella, pero el pequeño monstruo se aferra a su brazo con determinación y me mira con una irritante mirada posesiva sobre ella. Encima a ella parece no molestarle."

-que demonios es - pregunta exasperado el cazador

-es… un chico-zorro?- responde yuuki como si nada.

-soy…el sirviente de Yuuki-sama. No tengo por que hablar contigo.- por fin habló el joven mirando con desdén a zero.

-…..UH?...Entonces hablás…pequeño zorro…mejor..porque iba a tener que forzarte.- un muy fastidiado zero hace tronar sus dedos emitiendo un aura amenazadora.

-zero, basta! ! no servirá de nada preguntarle cosas, porque le borraron la memoria.

-…le borraron la memoria uh?...eso es algo que un sangrepura hace.

-…lo se. Yo soy un sangrepura, recuerdas?

-… entonces, no podrías devolverle la memoria?…o..ah, tienes miedo de descubrir que quizás kuran este detrás de esto no es asi?

El comentario hizo que Yuuki lo mirara con advertencia.

-ya…he hablado con Kaname al respecto. No deberías decir cosas asi si todavía no sabes lo que sucede en realidad.

Ahí estaban otra vez, un golpe cada uno. Él le hacía acordar que Kaname era el tipo de persona de utilizar trucos sucios, y ella le confirmaba que lo había ido a ver la última noche, y además lo seguía defendiendo.

Los dos cruzaron frias miradas.

"que es esto.. hace un momento estábamos desayunando juntos… y ahora… estamos peleando otra vez"

El corazón de Yuuki dio un tumbo. Y sintió un pequeño ardor en el brazo izquierdo.

Y sintió otra cosa…un sentimiento realmente desagradable corriéndole por la piel que hizo que se agarrara el brazo con una gran muestra de dolor

-ugh…que…que es esto….me esta…quemando…aghh!

-yuuki! Que sucede? Zero realmente preocupado intento acercarse a ella pero el chico zorro se puso en medio y lo miró con firmeza.

-QUITATE MALDITA SEA.-le siseó el cazador.

- no es como si pudieras ayudarla.- respondió el joven como si no tuviera miedo a la terrible mirada que le lanzó zero. Se dio la vuelta , se arrodilló y tomo el brazo de Yuuki, sujetando su mano.

-yuuki-sama es mi ama ahora…no dejaré que la hagan sufrir.

El joven con cabellos blancos sonrió con sumisión mientras besaba suavemente la mano de Yuuki.

Ella se sintió mejor al instante.

**Okeeeeeeeeeeeey…este es un capitulo bastante confuso..lo admito porque ni yo misma lo entiendo ¬¬**

**Pero tenía que hacerlo porque si no me iba a trabar en la historia… así que los clavos que hayan quedado sueltos… los agarran y los donan a su imaginación jaja..**

**No mentira, pregunten lo que no hayan entendido, voy a inventar muy buenas respuestas… **

**Se viene…se viene…el encuentro entre Kaname y zero! Esta vez es en serio…fufufu**


	17. NOTICIA

Hola a todos y a todas, escribo para avisar que esta historia va a ser reescrita desde el principio. la trama mas o menos se va a mantener, pero voy a cambiar algunas cosas. Mehe percatado de algunas fallas, y creo que si le quiero dar continuidad a la historia debo empezar de nuevo.. espero que sigan dándome su apoyo. Y por cierto… pretendo incluir algunos aspectos de la actualidad del manga…que ya esta por terminar… ToT waaaah… seamos fuertes vk fans…seamos fuertes y esperemos un buen final.

Con cariño, la autora frustrada de este bendito fic….- la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, "sonata de invierno" va a continuar tal como esta…en breve saldrá un nuevo capítulo. -_


End file.
